Kagome's Forbidden Past
by PurpleLightning12
Summary: Kagome never knew anything about her father. But he was a vampire, so that makes Kagome half-blooded. Out of fear and shock, she runs away from the others in the fuedal area. Will Kagome work for Naraku? Will Inuyasha save her? Crummy Summary, Great Story
1. An Old Picture

Kagome woke up to a 'thunk!' as she fell out of bed. "Ugh… my head…" She turned her head to the clock._ I was supposed to meet Inuyasha at the well 15 minuets ago… Oh well, I guess he'll just have to wait a little longer._ She thought as she changed into her shirt. "Kagome! Inuyasha's here for you!" Her mother called. "Hang on, I'll be there in a second!" Kagome yelled back.

She quickly tied on her shoes, and ran to the bathroom to brush her hair. As she looked in the mirror, she noticed something. Her skin was… paler? It was almost snow white. She stepped back in shock as her elbow knocked something down. _Hmm?_ It echoed as it dropped to the floor. Kagome already knew what it was, it was the only picture of her father in the house. She'd asked her mother so many times what he was like, but she never answered. She kneeled down to the ground picking up the picture, checking it for scratches. _I almost forgot this was here… Perhaps I should ask Mom… One last time? _But she paused, and thought about the last time she asked her mother, she was only 11 years old.

(Flash Back)

"_Mother, who's this guy?" A young Kagome said holding up a picture._

_She remembered her mother, the hateful look in her eyes. "Where'd you get that?! Put it back!" Her Mother was about to rip it out of Kagome's hands. But Her grandma, at least when she was alive, stopped her._

"_She just wants to know who he is, it won't harm anyone." She said softly._

_Her mother hesitated, then, after a moment, spoke. "Your Dad. He's your father."_

"_My father? What was he like? Did he look like me at all? Did he-" _

_Her Mother snatched the picture out of her hands before she could finish. "No more. I won't have any more of it. He's dead, and he's gone." She put it high on a shelf where Kagome couldn't reach._

"_It was just a-"_

"_If I hear another word about your father again, your in big trouble!!" After hearing that Kagome quickly ran upstairs._

"_Don't frighten her. She's still just a kid, she deserves to know." Her grandmother said again, just as softly as the last time._

"_DON'T YOU START! We're lucky she didn't inherit that, that thing!! You know what would happen!" Her Mother yelled._

"_Well, what if she did? Would she be a disgrace? Would you just throw her out in the snow? Tell me, would you really think that little girl would be a monster?!"_

_Kagome's mother turned her head around, and stomped ragingly away. _

_Kagome remembered overhearing the conversation from upstairs, and she sobbed and wept. 'I've never heard mom talk like that before… What was wrong with him…? What happened…?' She thought quietly, but that just made her cry more. She heard footsteps approaching, luckily, they were her grandmothers._

_She put an arm around her shoulder. Kagome shoved it back. "I heard that… Why doesn't mom tell me?!" "She's just trying to protect you, trying to help." "Oh, yeah, and that's what she calls HELP?!" Kagome cried. Her grandmother puased, then continued._

"_Your father wasn't a bad man, he was just… Different, from other people. Special, in a way. It's not you, or your mothers fault." Kagome took her head out of her knees and hugged her grandmother. That was all she remembered of that day, a few months later, her grandmother would die. And in another few months, her brother, Sota, would be born._

(Flash Back Ending)

Kagome gulped. _I'm still going to ask._ She ran down the stairs. "Kagome, Inuyasha's been waiting for a while, you should hurry!" Her Mom said smiling as usual. "Don't worry Mom, but I have to ask you…" "What?" Her mom said still grinning. Kagome held out the picture. Her Mom's smile turned into a false stern-looking face.

"For the last time Kagome, your father will not be discussed in our home." "What? Are you scared to tell me? Am I a threat?" Her Mom filched. "Kagome… give me that photo. Now." Kagome didn't listen. "No. Not until you tell me!" "I said, now Kagome!" "No way!" Kagome ran out the door past Inuyasha.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled as she zoomed past him. "Let's go!" Kagome shouted as ran. They got to the well rather quickly, Inuyasha help Kagome into the well with her bags. "Hey, Kagome…" Inuyasha started. "What is it?" She asked. "You get into a fight with your Mom, or something? I heard yelling." Kagome sweat dropped, then laughed like she had no idea what he was talking about. "Oh, it was nothing really. I'm fine!" She said as they both jumped into the well.

"Hey, Kagome's back!" She heard Shippo yell in the distance. Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the well. "Wow, you brought a lot more stuff than last time." Sango said looking at the size of the bag. Kagome's face turned red. She didn't realize she packed that much. "Mother must have packed extra."

Shippo remembered something. "Hey, did you bring the-" "Yes Shippo, I brought your snack." She said handing him a lollipop. "Wow, this is big!" He said surprised. Kagome smiled, then stopped. "Oh…" "What?" Shippo asked licking his lollipop. "I promised Kaede I'd help her garden… I'll be back later." And with that, she left. (didn't she just get there?)

………………………………................................................................................................Kaede's garden………………………………...................................

Kagome wondered about until she saw Kaede. She was weeding her plants. "Ah, Kagome. Back so soon?" Kaede said as she pulled out another weed. "Actually, I'm late… Not to mention school." Kagome said disappointed. "Can I help you with anything?" Kaede stopped to think, then said "Over there. You can help me gather the fruits."

_Oh great… A dirty job._ Kaede gave her a basket, and she started to gather. "This stuff must be hard." Kagome thought aloud. "What makes you say that?" Kaede said standing up. "In my time, we buy everything from stores. Sometimes we have gardens though." "Everything? That's ridiculous. You can't get everything from one place." Kaede said amused. "Well, most of our stuff anyway." Kagome said picking up an onion.

It was by the time Kagome dropped it in the basket that she realized it stung so badly. She yelped, and dropped it on the ground. Her hand started to bleed. _WHAT THE?! I've never had this kind of reaction to an onion before!! _"Kagome! What happened to your hand?!" Kaede said shocked as soon as she realized the blood. "I don't really know… It just stung my hand, and it started to bleed…" Kaede took a piece of cloth and cleaned the wound, then she bandaged it.

"That's enough for now." Kaede said. "Huh? But I've only collected seven! There's still a lot more to go!" Kagome said trying help. "No, no. I can do it myself. It's fine, you go find Inuyasha and the others. I'm sure their waiting for you." Kaede insisted. _Is it really alright…? Well, I guess if she wants me to, but… _Instead Kagome just smiled. "Thank you." Was all she said.

* * *

Kagome found Inuyasha in the same tree he was always in. _I bet he's thinking of Kikyo… _She remembered the time when Kikyo had tied her to a tree, and stole her jewel shards (Not to mention the fact she had given them to Naraku.). It made her wonder how a man could possibly love a women like that… It made her feel unwanted, and lonely. But she kept these feelings locked up. But then a strange feeling took over. She wanted to do something really cruel to Inuyasha.

"Sit boy." Inuyasha fell out of the tree, and onto the ground. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He yelled. "I was bored." Kagome said walking away. "YOU MADE ME FALL OUT OF A TREE BECAUSE IT-" "Sit boy." Kagome interrupted. Inuyasha smashed into the ground again. A smirk appeared on Kagome's face. "Sorry Inuyasha. Just having fun." Inuyasha grumbled, and got off the ground.

"I'm going to bed." Kagome yawed. "But Lady Kagome, it's only mid-day. Why sleep?" Miroku asked. "Why not?" Kagome said grabbing her bag. "I'm gonna go sleep in a cave…" "A cave?! Lady Kagome are you feeling alright?" Miroku put his hand on Kagome's forehead. _It's freezing cold-! _"Um, can you get your hand off my head please?" Kagome requested. Miroku took his hand off, and wondered. _She's freezing cold, and wants to sleep in a cave? How strange…_

After a couple hours, it was nighttime and Kagome was awake. The only problem was… She couldn't fall back asleep. She took out her picture of her father. He had black hair, just like Kagome. And very pale skin too. _I wonder why Mom hated him so much… _She thought putting it back.

It was a full moon that night. Kagome decided if she couldn't start to fall asleep, she might as well walk around. Inuyasha was sleeping with his legs crossed, and his sword in his lap like he always did. _What a nice neck…_ Kagome sighed. _WHAT THE?! INUYASHA DOESN'T HAVE A NICE NECK WHAT AM I THINKING ABOUT?!?! _She stared at him again. He didn't even know she was there. Kagome smelt something odd. It was blood. And she longed for it. Her eyes turned blood red. She took a step toward him._ WAIT! STOP! What are you doing Kagome?! Control your self! Your acting like a…_ She stared at him again. _Maybe just… One bite…_

* * *

Miroku was talking with Sango. "What is it?" Sango asked. "It's about Kagome… I think something is happening…" Miroku said observantly. "Her aura's changed completely, her face is cold, and her skin is pale… And she decided to sleep in a cave in midday… Sango, do you know anything about this kind of stuff?"

Sango shrugged. "The only creature I know that has those qualities are vampire-" Suddenly a scream of shock sounded through the village. It sounded like Inuyasha's. Sango and Miroku rushed outside to find Kagome, biting Inuyasha. "So Kagome is a…" "Vampire?"

**Me: I hope your enjoying it so far! Don't worry, Inuyasha doesn't die or turn into a vampire. That would ruin my plotline… Sorry if you wanted him to be a vampire. I would like at least 2 comments before I continue. Only 2, that's all I ask.**


	2. Inherited Curse

"Kagome is a… vampire?" Sango said slow and quiet as she stared at her. Kagome's eyes shined a misty red color, she didn't even pay attention to anything, other than drinking Inuyasha's blood. Inuyasha just stared, he didn't know what specifically Kagome was doing, but he knew it wasn't a good sign. "What are you doing Kagome? Knock it off!" Kagome just gripped harder to hold Inuyasha still.

"Inuyasha! Don't move…" Miroku whispered. He slowly reached and grabbed a Hamafuda. (Sacred Sutra) _I can't watch… _Sango thought. Sango knew what he was going to do, he was going to place one of those things on Kagome's head. "Miroku… Your not going to actually-" "I'm afraid it's the only way, if you want her to stop." Miroku said trying to calm her down. Sango turned her head so she wouldn't see Kagome when she blacked out.

"Whoa, Miroku. I can make her stop myself, don't bother." Inuyasha tried to shake Kagome off his neck, but he was paralyzed. _Oh, well that's just great…_ "See? You can't move." Miroku reasoned. "Yeah but…" "You really want Kagome to keep drinking your blood?" Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Okay, I don't want her biting me, but isn't that a little EXTREME?!" He shouted.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "You know, if she keeps biting you your gonna turn into a vampire. You wanna be a half human vampire dog daemon?" Inuyasha's eyes widened. _Half human vampire dog daemon?! What the, so Kagome's biting me because- _"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT SOONER?!?!" Inuyasha yelled. "I'll take that as a yes." Miroku quickly slapped the sutra on Kagome's head, and she fell to the ground.

_Ugh… My head… Wait a second, what was I-?_ Kagome quickly got back up and wiped the remaining blood off her mouth. Then she spat the rest out on the ground. "Blah! What the heck?" She froze, and slowly lifted her head upward toward Inuyasha, who still had the bite marks on his neck.

_Did I just… Bite Inuyasha? Why would I do that?! _"I just… Inuyasha…"

"You sort of…" Sango mumbled out. "No, no way. I didn't!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha's neck one more time. Her knees fell to the ground and her hands covered her face. "I did…" She looked back up, everyone was staring at her. _I really DID bite him didn't I? My Dad… So this is what my mother meant… Is this why she hated him?_ A tear rolled down Kagome's face. "I-I'm sorry Inuyasha…" She got up, grabbed her arrows, and ran away as fast as possible.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha started to follow behind her. _Oh great… He's chasing me…_ "Go away!" Kagome yelled as she sped up. Inuyasha ran ahead, and blocked her path. "Stop this! I know what just happened back there is a bit of a shock, but you don't have to run away! We can work this out!"

Kagome shook her head. "No, no we can't. If I stay, I'll probably hurt you again. So I'm leaving." Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders. "No your not. We need you." Kagome took a deep breath, and breathed out. "Sit boy." WAM! Inuyasha crashed to the ground. _There's my chance! _"I'm sorry!" Kagome cried as she zoomed away. Inuyasha got up as fast as he could and looked around. She was no where in sight. _Kagome… _

* * *

Kagome ran until she was certain nothing could have followed her. She sat down, and covered her face. _Of all things… I'm a vampire… And I just bit Inuyasha… _Tears started to pour down her face, but, they stopped. Almost instantly. _Why aren't I crying?_ Kagome thought franticly thinking about an answer. _Oh… Vampires don't cry. They only cry blood…_

Kagome stood up. "I'll just have to make the best of this. I'll live my life as a vampire." It turned out she hadn't brought any of her stuff, (besides her arrows) but she didn't care. Besides, food didn't seem like it was what is was before. Thinking about the taste, Kagome stuck out her tongue. It was so weird… Liking one thing, then all of a sudden thinking it was the worst.

Something flew quickly past Kagome. A yelp escaped her mouth before she realized what it was. They were Kikyo's soul catchers. "Kikyo's around here?!" Kagome whispered silently hiding behind a rock. There were footsteps approaching. Kagome covered her mouth.

A soul catcher tapped Kikyo on the shoulder. "What?" Kikyo said listening to it. It whispered something Kagome couldn't understand, so she peeked a little from her hiding spot. Kikyo's eye's widened, and she quickly shot her head in the direction Kagome was. Kagome quickly ducked.

"I know your there." Kikyo said aiming her arrow. Kagome kept hiding hoping she'd pass by. She fired her arrow at the rock and watched as it shattered into a million tiny pieces, Kagome's instinct took over, and she back flipped into a tree. "Are you trying to KILL me?!" Kagome yelled. Kikyo answered that as she grabbed another arrow._ I'm gonna die…_

Kagome gulped as another arrow shot at her. She jumped down. "Don't make me hurt you Kikyo!" She yelled louder. But Kikyo didn't listen. She shot again, but this time, it hit Kagome's shoulder. Kagome pulled it out, and the wound healed. "I knew there was something different about your aura. So… You're a vampire. A daemon that lives off of others blood." Kikyo said grabbing a better arrow for killing daemons.

_Oh god! She's really gonna kill me! I'll have to fight._ Kagome grabbed one of her arrows, and shot it at Kikyo. Not in a killing way, but in a way to shock her. It missed her face by an inch. Before she realized it hadn't hit her, Kagome dropped her arrows and pinned her down. "I'm a vampire! So what?! I didn't ask for this! It was a trait I inherited, I have no choice!" "I'm helpless, you've pinned me down. Are you going to kill me or not?" Kikyo asked stubbornly.

Kagome shook her head. "What use would I have for killing you?" Kikyo just glared. "Now I'm going to let you go. But If you attack me again, I will not let you leave so easily, or hesitate to attack. Think about that." And with that, Kagome gave one killing stare, and slowly vanished, into the wind.

* * *

Naraku watched from his orb. (or what ever you call it.) _The girl is a vampire. Not only that but she can see shikon shards… She could be of great use to me…_ Naraku gave an evil smirk. "Kagura." Kagura walked into the dark room. "Yes?" She said with an annoyed look on her face.

"I'm pretty sure you've heard the news by now. I want you to bring Kagome here. You know what to do." He hissed holding up a black shikon shard. Kagura glared at the shard she was given. _What news…? Never mind, I'll find it out sooner or later…_ "By the way… Bring Hakudoshi with you…" Naraku said with a smirk. _What?! The brat?! _Kagura shot Naraku a look of rage, then bowed, and left the room. "Yes Naraku." She said irately shutting the door behind her.

Hakudoshi sneered as soon as he saw Kagura. "Naraku partnered you with me again? That proves that he doesn't trust you. I wouldn't either if you were my incarnation." Kagura ignored him. She pulled a feather out of her hair and watched as it grew larger. "Just hurry up and get on. I can't afford to waste my time with a brat like you." Hakudoshi grinned, and got on.

**Me: Wow! I got those 2 comments fast! Thank you for the following reviewers, and sorry for the wait!**

**silverskywolf2272**

**Fuedal**

**inuandkimandkags**

**Hayakawa**

**And to answer your question, Kagome will meet her father near the ending chapters. I hope your enjoying the story! I'd like 2 more reviews before I continue! Thx!**


	3. Battle

Inuyasha walked back to the others slowly. _How am I supposed to tell them I lost Kagome? _He thought silently as he carried on.

Sango ran toward him, Miroku following close behind. "Inuyasha, where's Kagome?" She asked breathing hard. Inuyasha shook his head. "I couldn't stop her. She said she couldn't take the risk of hurting anyone…" "Do you know where she went?" "She said 'Sit' before I could follow her." Inuyasha grumbled crossing his arms. Sango's expression changed from desperate to hopeless. "Kagome's never been in the feudal area alone before. I hope nothing's happened…"

Miroku put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it calmingly. "Don't worry Sango, I'm sure Lady Kagome will be alright-" BANG! Sango slapped Miroku in the face when she noticed he was doing something perverted once again. "SPARE ME!" She shouted with rage. Miroku laughed sarcastically. "I was only soothing your wounds Lady Sango." "Don't start." She said raising her boomerang.

Shippo yawned and woke up. _Wow everyone's fighting. _He paused. _Well that's normal._ Shippo tugged on Inuyasha's robe. "I heard you scream like a girl last night, something happen?" Inuyasha whacked him on the head. "Ouch! Hey! What was that for!?" Shippo yelled. He was about to grab his top and throw it, but then he realized. "Hey, where's Kagome?" Everyone froze.

"Um… Shippo…" Inuyasha started. "Let me explain." Sango said walking in front. "Shippo, Kagome's leaving us for a while" She said trying to smile. "Where did she go? When will she be back?" Shippo asked confused. Sango looked at Miroku. Miroku shrugged and turned his head the other way. _Well your no help…_ "It was a surprise, I'm sure she'll be back soon. Just be patient."

* * *

Kagome crashed down into a tree. "Who knew escaping from Kikyo could be so painful… Ugh… I guess I haven't completely mastered teleportation…" She jumped down from the tree and looked around._ No ones here._ Kagome smirked. _Finally! I'm alone! _

But her happiness didn't last long. She suddenly felt very dizzy, and weak. Her eyes turned white, and she suddenly had a huge headache. _W-What's happening to me?_ Kagome's pain just grew. _I need energy… but for that I have to…_ "I need blood." Kagome said grabbing her arrows.

_Wait! No! I promised myself I'd never do that again!_ She pulled herself back. Without warning, Kagome fell to her knees. Her energy was leaving fast. "I wish I was normal…" She groaned getting back up. "But this means I need blood." _Hey, wait a second where's my bow?_ Kagome started to search frantically.

"Looking for this?" A female voice asked. Kagome looked up. _Kagura… and Hakudoshi…._ "Give me back my bow, Kagura." Kagome said with a serious tone in her voice. "Nah, I think we'll keep it." Hakudoshi said urging her to fight. She sighed. "What do you want?" "Naraku seems to have a need for you." Kagura said holding up the black shard. "And because your weak, there's no better chance. Even though you'd probably be weak anyway." Hakudoshi teased.

Kagome flinched. _Weak… _Using most of her strength, she stood up. Preparing for a fight. "I guess I'm weak, and you would have a better chance… But that doesn't mean I'm going to make this easy!" She teleported behind Kagura and punched her. "Sorry…" She mumbled low, so no one could hear. Kagura took out her fans. "You asked for it." She hissed as she used 'Dance of the Wind Blades.'

Kagome jumped away just in time as it hit the tree behind her. _That was a close one! _She thought. Kagura felt a terrible pain in her chest. Naraku was gripping her heart again. "Your not supposed to kill her, Kagura." Hakudoshi said annoyed at how stupid she could be. He snapped his fingers, and a burning object flew in from the distance. It was his Daemon horse, Entei.

_Oh my god!_ Kagome quickly ducked behind a tree, as the daemon shot out fire. "You can't hide, Kagome." Hakudoshi tormented. "I'm never going to help Naraku!" She yelled back. "That's not your choice." He said as Entei spat more fire against the tree, causing it to fall over.

Kagome teleported once again hoping to escape. The problem was, she only knew how to teleport, not exactly where she was going to go. She appeared in front of Entei, who smacked her into the rocky wall behind her. Kagome's arm was injured, and she could barely move. Entei leaned his head forward and kept her backed up into the wall. _This is bad, this is very, very bad… _Kagome thought expecting death.

_Well, that was easy._ "Give up?" Hakudoshi asked. Kagome looked around for something she could use to defend herself, and noticed her arrows were only a few feet away. If she could reach them, she could have a chance. "Not in your life!" Kagome smirked and punched Entei in the face. He jolted backward almost making Hakudoshi fall off. Then he charged at her.

_There's my chance! _Kagome ran away and grabbed her arrows. She turned around, and stabbed Entei as hard as she could. The daemon froze for a moment, and it's eyes widened. It tilted and crashed to the ground. Motionless. "Entei!" Hakudoshi shouted in shock. He quickly checked to see if he was dead. _He's not dead yet, but he can't move, that's for sure. Useless Horse._

Hakudoshi looked up and saw Kagome getting away. "Kagura!" Kagura rolled her eyes, and got up. "Dance of the dragon snakes!" She hollered. Kagome turned around. There was a flash of light, then nothing. Kagome blacked out.

* * *

**Me: This chapter was a little shorter than the others… Sorry about that. I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed on chapter 2, and sorry for the wait!**

**Ikuto'slover1112 **

**flower blood**

**xxBlackened-Angel-of-the-Skyxx **

**And Feudal (again! ^_^)**

**I'd like 3 reviews before I continue this time so I might have a little longer to work on the next chapter! Thanks, and Please review if you have the time!**


	4. Black Shard

_**W-What happened…?**_** Kagome thought as she woke up. She was in an empty room. It had a door, and an open window. (Kind of like the one Naraku's always in, or just a traditional one.) It was night time. A Half Moon shined in the sky. **_**Wait… Wasn't I just- **_**Kagome realized what had happened. **_**Oh my god! I was just kidnapped! **_**She looked around the room for an exit. Just before she touched the door, she sensed a daemonic aura. **_**There's a barrier around this room. **_**"I have to get away…" Kagome whispered to herself as she got up. But as soon as she took a step, she crashed back on the floor. **

_**Why can't I stand up-?! All my energy has ran out…**_** This made Kagome angry. She punched the ground with rage. "Dang it! I can't move!" Suddenly she heard an ominous laugh echoing in the distance. "Kukukuku…" "Who's there?" Kagome asked. "Kukukuku…" It continued. "Tell me who you are!" She demanded raising her voice. "I am Naraku… Hakudoshi and Kagura have brought you here." He hissed.**

"**There's no way I'm going to work for you!" Kagome said flicking her head the other way. "I don't think you have a choice…" Naraku said cunningly. All of a sudden Kagome felt a huge pain in the middle of her head. "Ack!" Kagome yelped as she covered it. Kagura had put a jewel shard in the middle of her forehead. It glowed an eerie black color. **

**Suddenly her eyes changed from green to red, and her hair was a darker shade of black. Like they had the night before. She felt nothing, it was like she was a whole different person. She felt, hollow, inside. **_**It's happening again… I need blood…**_** "Your weak… Go down to the town and entertain me." Naraku said with a smirk. (Of course Kagome could only tell from the sound of his voice.) Kagome was drained of her energy, but the jewel shard helped her to stand up. She gave a death glare at where she thought Naraku was at, and left.**

………………………………

* * *

**The Inu gang was sleeping at the village. All except Inuyasha. He looked up at the sky wondering where Kagome could be. Where was she? Was she alright? Was she injured? All these questions kept buzzing in Inuyasha's head. He laid down on the grass. **_**If only I knew… If I could have stopped her… **_**He shook his head, and turned over. Now wasn't the time to get overreacted. Besides, Kagome was strong, she could handle it. In some ways… **

**Inuyasha looked at the moon, it was only half full.**__**That meant Kagome was better off and had some chance of controlling herself. **_**Perhaps I should look for her… Even if she is a vampire she can't last long alone.**_** He got off the ground and sniffed the air. There was no sign of Kagome anywhere. Her scent had changed, and he couldn't track it.**

**But something caught Inuyasha's mind. It was a different scent. "Blood?" He sniffed the air some more. "And Naraku!" Inuyasha was furious. He grabbed the Tetsusaiga, and ran towards the smell.**

………………………………

* * *

**(Keep in mind Kagome is being controlled by Naraku right now.) Kagome felt as if she was in a dream, nothing seemed to matter. She leapt through the trees quickly until she came upon a small village. There was a teenage girl, about the age of seventeen, or eighteen standing by the bridge. She was tall, and wore a pink kimono. Her hair was in a ponytail like Kikyo's, but she seemed pretty normal. Kagome zipped past her to the next tree. "Huh?" The girl said shocked. "I swear something past me just now…" She looked around for a moment, then shrugged, and continued walking.**

**Kagome's red eyes looked at the women from her hiding place, and she decided now was the time. She vanished and reappeared behind her. Grabbing the girl and holding it still. "Whaaa!" She shrieked. Immediately Kagome covered her mouth. "Don't you dare move." Kagome threatened. The person didn't move an inch. She smirked, a little, and began to bite her before another thought passed through the girl's head. "WAAAAAA!!!" She screamed as Kagome sunk in her fangs. There was an ear piercing cry, then… Nothing.**

**(Villagers) "What was that?!" An elder man asked his friend. "Probably just some girl getting a shock. Nothing to get worked up over." The other man said. "I wouldn't be so sure… Do you think it could have been a daemon?" The guy almost choked on his beverage "A-Are you ridiculous? Daemon's don't just appear out of nowhere and attack without warning." He spattered out. **

"**Yes… That's true, but still… Shouldn't we tell someone…?" The man stared for a moment, then sighed. "We'll grab some villagers and check it out, ok?" …About 5 or so minuets later, they had gathered most of the men in their village and went to see what happened. When they got there, they couldn't believe what was in front of them.**

"**A-A vampire!" A gentleman shouted out. Another guy nudged his Pal. "Hey isn't that women the headmaster's daughter?" He asked pointing to the women Kagome was biting. "It is!" The other whispered back. They began raising their weapons and started preparing to attack. And perhaps they would have killed Kagome if she hadn't told them this, "You take one more step, and I'll kill you worthless villagers!" She yelled with death written on her eye's. They all stepped back right after she said it. "Good. We understand each other."**

**Then someone spoke up. "Hey! This is the headmaster's daughter we're talking about here! Are we gonna let this little girl slow us down?!" Everyone shouted 'NO!' And they raised their weapons once again, and began to charge. Kagome frowned. "Fools." She put the girl down. And began to slaughter the villagers. The men screamed and tried to get away, but Kagome showed them no sign of mercy. The ground went red with human blood, almost no one was left.**

**(Really sorry for those of you who don't like Kagome injuring or hurting people!! If you have that problem, just imagine her doing something else to the villagers, or tell me how I can fix it in a review.)**

**As fast as he could possibly go, Inuyasha ran towards the town that reeked of blood. He walked around and looked at the injured, and slain villagers. He managed to find one that was well enough to talk. "Hey, what happened here?" Inuyasha asked. "W-We were attacked… By… A vampire…" He stuttered out. "It attacked most of our village." **_**A vampire?! That might be-**_** "Hey, was this vampire a female with long black hair, and a skirt?" The man was surprised that he knew so much. "Yes, exactly. How did you know?" "Let's just say it was a lucky guess." Inuyasha said walking away.**

**He passed an alley or two before he finally saw her. She was in the middle of a street, looking up into nothingness, completely dazed, with her victims blood surrounding her. "KAGOME!!!" He yelled running towards her. '**_**Kagome…? Who is… Kagome…?' **_**She thought as she looked at her hand. '**_**Oh. It's just me. Wait, me? These people! Inuyasha!!'**_** (Naraku's control over her faded.) "Kagome… What happened here?" Inuyasha asked looking down at her.**

**Kagome looked around at all the people she had harmed. '**_**How could I do this?!' **_**She dropped to he knees. "I did this… again…" A tear fell from her face. Inuyasha had a concerned look on his face. "Kagome… It's ok, we can stop this." He held out his hand to her. She shook her head. A flash caught Inuyasha's eye. **_**She has a black shikon shard?! That can only mean- **_**He finally noticed why he had recognized Naraku's scent earlier. He was there.**

"**I knew I smelled a rat!" Inuyasha snarled cracking his knuckles. "Kukukuku… Surprising that you noticed the jewel shard on Kagome… To bad there's nothing you can do now…" Naraku chuckled. Inuyasha flinched. **_**How dare he…**_** "Naraku you bastard! Just what the heck did you do to her?!" "Well someone's angry… I just put her to good use…" Inuyasha had had it. "Windscar!" He yelled as a bright light shot out of his sword. It had no effect on Naraku. "Do you really think that useless attack would kill me Inuyasha?"**

**This time he used 'Andaman Barrage!' again without success. "You can't even hit me. Oh well, soon my miasma will surely kill you." Naraku said as violet fog started to surround the area. It took effect on Inuyasha instantly. **_**Dang it! I can't see! And this miasma is killing me!**_** (lol, inadvertently rhymed.) He looked through the fog, trying to find Naraku. His vision had started to blur, and he could feel himself getting weaker. Inuyasha decided to take a chance. "Windscar!" He called out swinging his sword in a random way. Suddenly a tentacle whacked the sword out of his hands. Inuyasha had no defense, he couldn't see, and he was slowly starting to black out. **_**Ka..go..me… **_**Inuyasha thought as he closed his eyes.**

"**Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled rushing to the scene. She managed to cut off Naraku's tentacles, but they grew back. Miroku unveiled his wind tunnel, and sucked all the remaining miasma in. "Miroku, are you alright?" Sango asked. "I'm fine." He lied, knowing it would cause him damage later.**

**Shippo walked over to the blacked out Inuyasha and whacked him on the head. "Hey Inuyasha! Wake up!" He hollered. Inuyasha woke up to a 'THUD' and hit Shippo in the place he usually did with anger. "WHAAAAA!!!!! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Shippo cried out. Inuyasha growled and turned his head to Miroku and Sango.**

"**Miroku, what are you guys doing here?" He asked. "We sensed a huge demonic aura around here, and you were missing." Miroku responded. "What were you doing here anyway?" **_**Oh yeah, Kagome!**_** "Where's Kagome?!" Inuyasha shouted. "She's here?!?!?" Sango cried with joy. Inuyasha got up and started to run. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo followed along riding Kiara.**

**Kagome was still in the middle of the people she had impaired. She was trying the best she could not to cry blood. She clenched her fist, and stood up. Her jewel shard glowed again, her eyes turned back to red as Naraku took control of her. **

"**Come, Kagome, we must leave." Naraku said disappearing. Kagome turned her head the other way. "Kagome!" She heard Inuyasha and the others yelling as they got closer in the distance. **_**Inu…yasha…? **_**She started to regain control. "Inuyasha!" She called out reaching out her hand. But before he got there, she slowly started to disappear… Like Naraku had before her. She realized what was happing and pointed a certain direction. Quietly whispering, "That way…"**

**Inuyasha was only a few meter's away from Kagome before she had fully disappeared. He banged his fist to the ground. "DANG IT!" Sango walked up to him. "Don't worry so much, did you see Kagome pointing? I think that's the way she wanted us to follow." "Let's go." Miroku said handing Inuyasha Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha sighed, and gave Miroku a stubborn look. Then took the sword. "Fine." Kiara landed, and they all hopped on. Flying the way Kagome had pointed. **_**Don't worry Kagome! I'm on my way! I'll be seeing you soon.**_

**Me: WOOT! Longer chapter! Sorry for the wait! '^_^ **

**Please continue to read and review, and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible!**


	5. Searching

Me: My God it's been a whole week since I last wrote! Heh heh… Sorry about that… Ok, In this chapter Kagome is sent with Kanna, and Kagura to find shikon shards. What happens when Kagome bumps into Kouga? Read to find out!

* * *

**A ray of light shined down on Kagome's face from the window. Her hand covered her eyes to keep it away. She slightly opened them to see the sunlight greeting her. It shined brightly… Almost too bright for Kagome to see it clearly. Even though it was a nice day, Kagome felt terrible. She had done something absolutely horrible last night. Even if she didn't mean it. She had attacked a whole village full of women and kids. Maybe even killing a few people, and harming small children. Kagome scrunched her eyes in disgust. **_**I can't believe myself… **_**She thought. **_**Even if it saved my life, I wish it didn't happen… **_

"… **I can see why my mother hated our father! And I had to inherit it…" Kagome mentally screamed and punched her fist to the ground. "I'M JUST HORRIBLE!!!" She shouted. "Why?! Why did this have to happen?! I just want to be a regular human girl!!" Kagome punched the floor again. But she stopped her anger. "Ok Kagome… Take a deep breath… It'll all work out…" It seemed to work for a while, but just as she felt better she remembered she was being held captive by Naraku. **_**This day couldn't get any worse…**_

**Kagome thought about yesterday, when she woke up in the same strange room. Kagura and Hakudoshi had kidnapped her and placed a sacred jewel shard on her forehead. She slowly touched the impure shard. This one, no matter how hard she tried, couldn't purify. Becoming a vampire had severely weakened her spiritual power because she was a daemon. And daemons aren't commonly considered 'priests.' **

_**Well, at least I'm not an exact copy of Kikyo…**_** Kagome smiled. For once in her life she was different from her. And stronger, too. Speaking of Kikyo, and Naraku… Why did Naraku want her here? What plan did he have in mind for Kagome? She shuddered. **_**I hope he isn't like Onigumo… **_**(Onigumo loves Kikyo, and since Kagome is her reincarnation… Well… Don't worry. I wouldn't let that happen. Not in a InuxKag fan fiction! XD)**

**Her heart began to slow down… **_**I wonder if I'll ever see Inuyasha again…**_** Last night see had probably killed a lot of people… **_**I bet he hates me now… I bet he's off seeing Kikyo… I did happen to point the direction we were in, but… What if he doesn't come?**_** Kagome's world began to fall apart. Her mind went very dark, it became filled with sadness, and depression. Hesitantly, Kagome let one single tear of blood fall from her face, and wouldn't let the rest out. If she did, she'd probably cry for the rest of her life. There was a knock at the door.**

**She rolled her eyes. "Who is it?" Kagome said annoyed. But then again, who else could it be? Naraku entered the door with Kanna, and Kagura. She stood up and clenched her fist. "What do you want?" Kagome grumbled. "Your going to help me Kagome… I want you to look for shikon shards with Kagura and Kanna. And I want you to listen to them…" He hissed. "Fine." Kagome said without another word. **_**Of course, I won't actually tell them where the shards are… **_**She thought happily in her mind. **

**Naraku began to leave the room, but stopped. "And… Kanna… Incase she doesn't tell you where they are, use your mirror. You should be able to control her without any trouble." He glared at Kagome with a smirk, and left. **_**WHAT?! That bastard!!! **_**"Why that little…!" Kagome said cracking her knuckles. Kanna touched her shoulder with her naturally cold hands. "I wouldn't…" She whispered. Kagome looked into her pale eyes. And suddenly her anger disappeared. "Yeah, I guess that's best." She said turning her head away.**

"**We should go now." Kagura said pulling a feather out of her hair. She enlarged it so they could glide on the wind. Kanna got on with Kagura. But Kagome stayed. "What? Hurry up, we can't waste our time with a worthless miko like you." Kagome frowned, and took a step forward, then stepped back. Kagura groaned. "Ugh… What is it?" "Um… W-Well, has anyone actually… F-Fallen off?" Kagome stuttered. Kagura looked at her like she was crazy. "You won't fall off, ok? Now get on." Hesitantly, Kagome stepped on the feather with the incarnations. There was a strong gust of wind, and they were off. **

**As they lifted off the round, Kagome let loose a slight 'yelp' of fright, and gripped on to the edges tightly. She was in no mood to fall off a cliff today. Soon, the feather raised about 80 feet above the ground before it started to move. Kagome had never been so high in her life without knowing where she was going. It scared her a little, but not much. She showed no sign at all that she was worried. Her heart thumped fast in her chest. **_**Don't worry Kagome, your not going to fall off this thing… Just hold on.**_** And she did. She gripped it with her fingers until they started to get sore.**

**Then the feather shot off as fast as a rocket. Kagome shut her eyes for a long time, but found that the wind wasn't pressuring her to slip, or fall off. She began to find it kind of fun to glide this way, and she smiled. For the very first time since she was kidnapped by Naraku. "See? Your not going to die." Kagura said glad that she had finally done something else besides closing her eyes and trying not to fall off. "Yet." Kanna added. Kagome's smile faded and her face went pale. "You had to tell me that didn't you…" She said shivering. **

**Suddenly a sense quickly ran through her mind. **_**A shikon shard?! But it moved so fast… It must be- **_**"Kagome, do you sense anything?" Kagura asked turning around. Kagome shook her head. "No. Nothing." "Kanna, use your mirror. I think she's lying." Kagura said. Kagome swallowed hard. **_**I'm dead…**_** Kanna's mirror glowed white. Kagome's eyes turned the same color, and she lost her ability to move. Kanna then looked in the mirror and spoke some soft words. To soft for her to hear. "****Where do you sense the shikon shard…?" ****She whispered. Kagome lifted her hand and pointed to the way Kouga was running, and Kagura swung her fan causing the feather to lower.**

………………………………

* * *

"**Hey! K-Kouga! Wait up!" Ginta yelled. As usual Kouga was beating him. "Not now, Naraku's incarnations are near here! And there's this other one…" Kouga sniffed the air. **_**No… That couldn't be… Unless…**_** He sped up his pace forming a tornado behind him. "Hey!!!" Hakkaku hollered waving his hands in the air. "What's the rush?!" Kouga didn't bother to respond. "Hurry up!" He laughed. Hakkaku and Ginta stopped and dropped to their knees. "*Kouga…*Huff* Seems to be *Huff* Awful… *Huff* Worried…" Ginta choked out. "You… *Huff* Said it…" Hakkaku agreed laying down to rest. After a good 5-10 minuets, they got up. Still tired, and half awake, they started to follow the path Kouga had left. Hoping to catch up.**

**Kouga ran, and he ran. Showing no sign of stopping to let his allies catch up. He could smell the strange scent more clearly now. And one, in peculiar, caught his attention. "Kagome… So you are here!" This time he ran even faster than he had before. **_**Don't you dare die on me Kagome! I'll be there! Just hang on a little longer! **_**Then he realized something. The scent… It wasn't going away, it was getting…closer? BOOOOMMM!! A tremendous noise was heard from miles around. Kouga quickly turned around. Only meters from him was Naraku's incarnations, and Kagome.**

"**So it was YOU!" Kouga yelled. "Get away from Kagome! She doesn't deserve to be around scum like you!" Kagura smirked. "Oh really? She was the one who lead us too you…" She said as Kagome's black shard flickered in the sun. Her skin was pale, and it looked like she was about to burst in tears. She didn't say a word. Only stared with cold, and sad eyes. "You CREEPS! What use is Kagome to you?! Let her go!" Kouga yelled. Kagura gave an evil look. "You'll see." **

**Kagome started to get that weird dark feeling again. She began to fall into the blackness. Kagome picked up her arrows and aimed for Kouga. **_**Ka…go…me? **_**Kouga stepped back un unaware of Kagome's new daemonic aura. "Run… Away." Was the last thing she said before the darkness completely consumed her. And Kouga began to understand what he was in for.**

………………………………

* * *

**Me: Wow, I don't think I've ever held back a chapter so long before. I hope the wait didn't kill you! Anyway, I guess I held this one back because of New Year, and writers block. But now I've figured out the rest of my plotline, so that shouldn't be a problem. ^_^ Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters! I'd like 3 reviews before I continue plz!**


	6. Inuyasha's Search

**Me: Heh, I guess I said I was waiting for 3 comments, but I couldn't resist! So here's chapter 6 of 'Kagome's Forbidden Past' ppl! Special thanks to Taeniaea, and Elle Ramirze, for reviewing on the last chap! **

(The night Kagome attacked the village, as seen in chapter 4.)

The Inu gang flew on Kiara the way Kagome had pointed earlier. You'd probably expect them to see something in the first hour or two. Like Naraku's hideout, or the next step at least. But they didn't. They saw nothing at all. Perhaps Kagome was just fooling around with them, and had led them the wrong way, or, they heard wrong, and were going in circles. For all they knew Kagome might be leading them into a trap. Even though that was highly unlikely, it was still a possibility. On and on they flew, but nothing happened. Kiara growled. "What is it Kiara?" Sango asked stroking her fur. Kiara looked down towards the ground, then back at Sango. Then she looked back at Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Kiara's tired, and needs to rest. We'll have to travel on foot for a while." Sango said facing the two men and small daemon groaning with disappointment. (NOT including Shippo as a man!) "Can't you FORCE her to keep on flying?!" Inuyasha asked, clearly annoyed. Kiara hissed at Inuyasha, giving him the evil glare. Miroku rolled his eyes. "Inuyasha, Kiara's been flying for hours carrying you. And if you don't want us to crash, I suggest you listen to Lady Sango." Sango blushed at the fact Miroku had called her 'Lady', instead of Sango. But she quickly made her face normal again so Miroku wouldn't get any ideas. _Pervert…_

Kiara landed on the ground. Shippo was the first to jump off. "C'mon guys, Kagome's waiting for us!" He called back to the others. "Your one to talk, Shippo. You never walk anywhere." Inuyasha huffed. The small daemon flinched, but nothing more. "Why you… If Kagome were here she'd…" Miroku put a hand on his shoulder. "That's enough Shippo. Inuyasha's just being a jerk because he thinks its his fault. He's just worrying about his girlfriend." Inuyasha's face turned red. "She's not my girlfriend!! And I'm not worried about anything!!" Miroku turned to Sango as they tried not to laugh, "Right?"

Inuyasha stomped over to a tree and sat in it's branches. "Nah!" He said in annoyance. "I guess this is where we stop until the rest of the night is over." Sango said rolling out her mat. "Yes Lady Sango, I think that's a great idea, as a matter of fact…" Miroku slowly reached for Sango's rear. She grabbed her Hiraikotsu and whacked him on the head. "HANDS OFF." She yelled. Miroku rubbed his head innocently. "I assure you Lady Sango I wasn't-" Sango slapped him again. "Hehehehe…"

Inuyasha watched from the tree. _Idiots… How can they think when Kagome's missing?! Heck, for all I know she could be dead!_ But that, also, was very unlikely. Vampires, like Kagome, were daemons that drank blood. Not to mention they were very hard to kill, there were only so many ways to destroy a vampire. All of which didn't sound human to Inuyasha. But he didn't care, he just wanted to save Kagome… Chances were she was safe, but still… What if she wasn't…? These thoughts kept Inuyasha awake all night, so he decided to keep them to himself. They weren't meant to be talked about. At least, not now, anyway…

He punched the tree with his left fist. It left an imprint that marked his anger. _Dammit Kagome! I'll never understand why you ran away from me!! If I wasn't so stubborn maybe you wouldn't have ran in the first place! _He continued to punch the tree, making deeper imprints as he continued. Suddenly Inuyasha heard a moan of disappointment coming from below him. "Inuyasha, we're trying to sleep now… Or at least for a couple hours. Go to bed…" Sango said turning away on her mat. Inuyasha crossed his arms. _What ever…_ He looked out at the woods, everything was peaceful. As usual. Almost to peaceful… _Or maybe I'll just walk…_ Inuyasha thought hopping down.

Inuyasha walked most of the night, only thinking of Kagome. He missed her, now that he thought of it. But he would never say it out loud. He took out the jewel shards Kagome had left them. They weren't pure, but they weren't impure either. It was kind of in the middle of darkness and light. _Kagome must be having trouble purifying them, now that she's a half-daemon… _Inuyasha thought. He looked at the shards a little closer. _But she tried her best… _He smiled. Even though she was a half daemon, her heart was still pure. The only darkness was the jewel shard embedded on her forehead. Inuyasha put the shards back in his pocket.

Inuyasha sat down, Tetsusaiga in his hand. And for the first time since Kagome left, he actually managed to fall asleep.

(2 hours later…)

"Inuyasha! There you are!" A male voice called out. He slowly opened his eyes to see Miroku running his way. Miroku began to shake Inuyasha awake. "Where were you last night?!" He asked. "We were worried!" Sango complained. "Huh? What?" Inuyasha looked around. _Guess I fell asleep…_ "I-" Shippo whacked him on the head before he could finish.

"You maniac! We could have found Kagome by now, if it weren't for you taking a nap!" Inuyasha also 'greeted' Shippo with a whack on the head. "That's for complaining." "Hey!!" Shippo yelled when he finished. Sango picked him up. "That's enough Shippo." Shippo gave a mean look towards Inuyasha and stuck out his tongue. Inuyasha rolled up his sleeves then cracked his knuckles. _Why that little…_

He was really thinking of whacking him again, but he turned back to finding Kagome. Something zipped through the air, Inuyasha looked at the tiny object flying in from the distance… "Kagura's feather!" He hissed. "You sure?" Sango asked. "I recognize that stench anywhere! Kanna also seems to be with her, along with Kagome!" Inuyasha began to run. "Kiara!" Sango called. Kiara began to grow larger, and they got on. "Hey! Wait for me!" Shippo said grabbing onto Kiara's tail. "Hurry Shippo, we need to catch up with Inuyasha!"

The feather began to fall to the ground. _They must be looking for shards…_ A crash of rubble could be heard as they landed. Inuyasha quickened his pace.

* * *

(Kouga's point of view.)

_Ginta and Hakkaku will never catch up to me at this rate, but if that's really Kagome!! _He could smell a little more clear as he got closer. Kouga sniffed the air once again. "Kagome… So you are here! I have to speed up!" _Don't you dare die on me Kagome! I'll be there! Just wait a little longer…_ I continued to go faster until I heard it crash. I stopped as soon as I got there, and looked around.

The taller one of Naraku's incarnations was smirking at me. _Stupid witch! _"Get away from Kagome! She doesn't deserve to be around scum like you!" I yelled. She laughs at me. "Oh really? She was the one who lead us too you…" That was it!!! "You CREEPS! What use is Kagome to you?! Let her go!" I grew silent as I saw Kagome's impure jewel shard. _BASTARDS! They didn't! _Her face was pale, and she looked at me sadly… How dare they mess with my Kagome! "You'll see…" The witch said, still smirking.

Her eye's began to change color. _What?!_ All of a sudden, Kagome pointed her arrow at ME. _No… She wouldn't… Would she? _She fired, but I didn't bother to move. I was too shocked, and it was to sudden. 'WAM!' I expected it to kill me, but Mutt-face was in the way! "What's your problem Dog-Turd?!" I yelled. He snarled at me. "Me?! I JUST SAVED YOUR BLASTED LIFE!!!"

(End of point of view.)

Soon they were fighting and trying to kill each other as usual. Kagura and Kanna stared at how stupid they were. When they noticed them, they stopped almost instantly. But Inuyasha managed to whack Kouga one last time in the head, before they finally stopped. Kagome teleported behind them and held an arrow to each of they're necks. "Die." Inuyasha and Kouga didn't budge. How would they get out of this one!?

**Me: Thanks for waiting for this chapter! I hope you liked it! Please read and review!**


	7. Duel

Inuyasha and Kouga were speechless. "Die." Kagome said holding arrows to both of their necks. "K-Kagome…" Inuyasha stuttered. Kagome held the arrow to his skin this time. Inuyasha's heart beat faster than normal. _What am I thinking?! Kagome wouldn't do that! _He glared over to Kouga. Who, like him, barley moved. _Those WENCHES! Doing this to Kagome!? I swear Kagome… If I get out of this alive… _Kouga looked around, trying not to look suspicious. Then he whacked the arrow Kagome was holding away, and headed for the incarnations. _I'm not going to let them do this!!_

Kagome shoved Inuyasha away from her, and teleported. _Kouga you IDIOT. _Inuyasha thought angrily. _Stupid wolf! Not even THINKING about the fact Kagome can- _He stopped. _Damn it, he doesn't know about that. Does he?_ "DON'T MOVE!" Inuyasha warned. But Kouga didn't seem to care, he kept running at full speed. He wasn't about to listen to the mutt behind him. Kouga was just 3 meters from Kagura, when suddenly Kagome flashed in front of him and shot her arrow. Thankfully, because of Kouga's natural instinct, he managed to dodge it. It missed only by an inch.

Kouga sighed with relief. "Good, it missed me. But how did Kagome-" Kagura interrupted. "Silly me, haven't you heard?" Kouga snarled at her. "Heard what?" Kagura laughed. "Kagome's a daemon, and an awful strong one at that. But she's working for Naraku now, so of course you have no chance of defeating her… It's best you run away if you value your pathetic life." Kouga glanced at Kagome, then back to Kagura. "She looks normal to me! What's your problem?!" He yelled as if he didn't care. Kagura frowned. "Fool…" Kagura rolled her eyes towards Kanna. "You know what to do." Kanna held up her mirror, and it started to glow. Kagome picked up another arrow from her bag, and prepared to shoot. Kouga widened his eyes, he could clearly see the jewel shards up close now. _Kagome… _

"K-Kagome!!" Inuyasha ran to stop her from doing something she'd regret. But his feet seemed to sink into the earth, and he couldn't move. He was stuck. _Naraku must be near here… _Inuyasha thought looking around. _Or at least one of his puppets! _"Kagome!!!" He yelled once again. But Kagome didn't even look at him, she tightened her grip on her arrow fighting back tears. And before Inuyasha could free himself, she fired it. Kouga watched as the arrow sped towards him. It was the end. The very end. It was shot into his left shoulder, on his back. He fell to the ground, barely moving. "I guess I… Underestimated… what abilities… you have… Kagome." Kouga smiled weakly, and then he blacked out. Sango and Miroku rushed to help him, while Shippo got Kiara.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. He could only imagine what she was thinking right now… It must have hurt. Even if she couldn't tell right now, deep down, she felt a great sorrow. If Kagome had a choice, she'd probably cry her eyes out. "Kagome… Are you…?" Kagome looked at him. Her eyes became clear, and red tears were just scarcely being held back by sure willpower. _Kouga… Wait, no. You mustn't cry… It'll only make things worse…_ "But…" Kagome covered her face. _No. I can't stop them!! _Using her hands to cover her face, red tears of blood began to fall. _Why… I didn't want to shoot Kouga… But now…_ Inuyasha watched in pain as she suffered. Almost as if he knew what it felt like.

Kagome held her breath, she wiped the bloody tears off her face. Kanna's mirror started to glow again, but this time, Kagome didn't fight back. _Everything I've done…_ Her red eyes were getting foggy again, Kagome picked up her arrows._ I've killed villagers… Bitten Inuyasha… And now…I severely wounded Kouga, who's probably fighting death… Nothing can heal me after that. Nothing matters anymore… _

Kagura tilted her head down. _Looks like those jewel shards are starting to take effect rather quickly… Perhaps the darkness inside them is changing her outer character as well? If that's the case… _She looked at Kanna, somehow she knew she was thinking the exact same thing.

(Naraku's ground spell wears off, and Inuyasha can move himself again.) Inuyasha yanked his feet out of the ground and ran towards Kagome. Kagura and Kanna didn't stop him. Kanna began to lighten her mirror, but Kagura stopped her. "Let the dog daemon suffer." She insisted.

Inuyasha reached Kagome, and put a hand on her shoulder. He turned her face towards him and smiled. "Lets go." Kagome gave a speechless expression. She tilted her head down, and raised her hand, slowly turning it into a fist. _Kagome?!_ Then she punched Inuyasha with all her strength. "BAKA!" Inuyasha flew backward and slammed into a tree, crashing to the ground as he fell. Inuyasha quickly recovered and wiped the blood off his lip. _Dam! She puts up a good fight! _

Kagome vanished, reappearing in front of Inuyasha. She held her arrow to his neck. Inuyasha speedily grabbed his Tetsusaiga and knocked both the bow, AND arrow out of her hands. Then HE aimed Tetsusaiga at HER neck. "Kagome! Snap out of it! It's me, Inuyasha!!" Inuyasha stared at her with his sad, yet serious eyes. Kagome glared at him. "Inu…" He began to lower his weapon. Kagome saw her chance, she kicked the sword out of his hands and teleported her arrow back to her. Then she aimed back towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha froze, _Today just isn't my day…_

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled flinging her boomerang. Kagome dodged it, making her aim go off, the arrow shot a nearby tree. Miroku began to unleash his wind tunnel, but Sango stopped him. "Even if she's not the Kagome we remember, we mustn't kill her Miroku!" Miroku nodded, and covered it back up. "What about a sutra? That'd probably work again." Sango hesitated, then agreed. "O-Ok then…" She looked at Kagome, who was looking right back. "I-I suppose it's for the best…"

Miroku reached into his pocket, and pulled out a sutra. He charged at Kagome from the side, and slapped it onto her head as he had done before. Kagome's foggy eyes began to relax, and she blacked out. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha stared at the unconscious Kagome in front of them. After about 40 seconds of relief, something unexpected happened. Kagome opened her eyes! The impure shard began to glow, and the sutra started to burn off her head. Kagome's eyes were clear, but she still had a look of hate in them.

Sango motioned Shippo back to Kiara and Kouga. He stuck out his tongue, "No way!" Kagome shot him a death glare, and he changed his mind. "Ahhhhhh!" Shippo screamed running behind the injured Kouga. Kagome smirked. "Well then…" She got up, and cracked her knuckles. A black light shot at Sango and Miroku, causing them to faint. "Miroku, Sango!" Inuyasha yelled running towards them, a barrier blocked his way though. He turned back to Kagome, who was still giving him an evil look. Her jewel shard glowed, and her eyes once again became foggy. "This is our fight!"

* * *

**Me: Sorry I made you guys wait… Writers block, I guess. Don't worry, I'm still alive!!! Please read and review, and thank you to the following reviewers! **

**Taeniaea **

**Ikuto'slover1112 **

**flowerblood **

**Elle Ramirez**

**xxDarkCherryBlossomSakuraxx **

**Sorry I had to make you guys wait so long!**


	8. Fighting The Darkness

**Me: Ok! I am sooooo sorry I didn't update sooner!! I should have updated on Monday, but our computer had a virus… I'm really sorry you had to wait!!! **

………………………………

* * *

**Previously…**

_Sango motioned Shippo back to Kiara and Kouga. He stuck out his tongue, "No way!" Kagome shot him a death glare, and he changed his mind. "Ahhhhhh!" Shippo screamed running behind the injured Kouga. Kagome smirked. "Well then…" She got up, and cracked her knuckles. A black light shot at Sango and Miroku, causing them to faint. "Miroku, Sango!" Inuyasha yelled running towards them, a barrier blocked his way though. He turned back to Kagome, who was still giving him an evil look. Her jewel shard glowed, and her eyes once again became foggy. "This is our fight!"_

* * *

Inuyasha had nothing to say. Could this really be the Kagome he knew?! Or was she just some trick Naraku had planned while the real Kagome was suffering? He remembered how cold her hand was when she had touched him before… And he knew that this was the real Kagome. Whether it was because of the darkness inside her heart, or just because she hated Inuyasha, there was no choice. He would have to fight with all his strength if he wanted her back.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, waiting for him to attack. It took a while, but Inuyasha finally withdrew his Tetsusaiga. Kagome smirked. "So you've finally decided to fight me?" She said sarcastically. Inuyasha growled. "It's not the best idea, but I'll try! As long as I can bring you back to us!" Kagome rolled her eyes at his determination. "Baka…"

Inuyasha charged at Kagome with his Tetsusaiga, stopping about a foot before it could reach her. "Go ahead. I'm right here. Get rid of me, finish me off." She taunted. By the look in her eyes, Inuyasha could tell it was her way of saying, 'BRING IT ON!!

He shook his head. "Kagome, you know I can't do that!" "Well, why not!?" Kagome yelled making a fist. Inuyasha clenched his teeth. He threw his weapon on the ground and grabbed her wrists. "What the heck do you think your-" Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a small hug. Kagome was furious, angry, and most of all, confused? _Why isn't he attacking me? Why is he…_ She looked up into his sorrowful eyes, and suddenly felt a little warm inside. It was a new feeling, one she had forgotten for a while. Secretly Kagome wanted to hug him back, but resisted. The feeling of being loved was good enough.

Suddenly Kagome felt extremely dizzy. Images of black flashed through her mind. She weakly fell to her knees, and her vision was devoured by darkness. "Kagome!" Inuyasha called checking if she was alright. There was no response. The only thing that proved she was alive was the still-glowing-shard on her forehead. Kagome had blacked out.

* * *

Kagome could hear a voice laughing in the distance. _Naraku! _

"Kukukukuku… Do you wish to kill me, Kagome?" She could already tell who it was. It was the same cold voice she always heard.

She ignored the subject. Of course she wanted to kill _him_. "What do you want, Naraku?!" Kagome asked, holding back anger.

"You are such a fool, vampire." He said evilly.

Kagome clenched her hands into fists. "What do you mean 'fool'?"

"The peaceful expression and caring face is all that you see in him. When he looks at you, all he sees is Kikyo. You are nothing but a mere replacement to him." He smirked.

"What do YOU know about Inuyasha?!" Kagome asked, wanting nothing but to punch him in the face.

Naraku glared at her. "Don't you ever wonder why he always runs off to see her? Leaving you behind?"

Kagome shook her head. "I know Inuyasha has feelings for her, but I can't just force him to forget, Naraku!"

"Pity." He laughed evilly.

"**Get OUT of MY head!**" Kagome yelled whacking Naraku in the face. Surprisingly, it went right through him. _What?!_

Naraku laughed again, "Fool, as long as that jewel shard remains impure, you can't attack me."

"Arggggg…" Kagome watched as he faded away into darkness. Leaving her completely alone. _"Kagome! Wake up!" _A voice called, it took a while for Kagome to realize who it was. _Inuyasha!_

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred, and she felt somewhat weak… "Inu…yasha?" He nodded. "You ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled at him, he smiled back. But the feeling didn't last, however. Without warning Kagome felt a dark aura. She shivered. _Something's coming…_ It was getting closer at a rapid pace. Kagome shoved Inuyasha away just in time. One of Naraku's puppets burst from the ground and slammed her into the wall. Kagome tried to get up, but without success. Her leg ached, and her elbow was slightly bleeding. _Dang it! _She thought. _I must have sprained my ankle! _"Kagome!" Inuyasha rushed to her aid. "I'm fine, don't worry about me!" She lied. "Just destroy the puppet!"

One of Naraku's tentacles crashed next to Inuyasha. He quickly dodged it. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He said swinging his claws as he cut off a tentacle. It grew back almost instantly. _It grew back?! Don't tell me- _He sliced off another tentacle, AGAIN it grew back.

Kagome watched in horror as Inuyasha fought him. It was the REAL Naraku! Inuyasha fought with all his strength, even his Tetsusaiga was powerless. _He's failing! I have to help him._ She got up, not showing a wince of pain from her sprained ankle. It hurt like heck, but she had to fight. "Oh no you don't." A female voice said. _Kagura… _"You'll lose. Remember your shard, your powerless fighting him." Kagura smirked. "Then I'll just have to purify it, then won't I?" Kagome said. Kagura and Kanna exchanged glances. Both in disbelief.

"Your not actually going to try are you?!" Kagura asked shocked. "Your not a miko anymore, you're a daemon." Kanna said soullessly as usual. Kagome frowned. "Half-daemon! That doesn't mean I can't try!" She sat down and focused. _C'mon jewel shard. Work with me here! _Kanna and Kagura watched in awe as she tried to purify the shard. They'd never seen a half-daemon try to do the work of a priest.

* * *

**Not one of my best chapters, sadly. It was kinda short, sorry '^_^ I promise it won't take me as long to get out the next chap! Thank you to the following reviewers!**

**Elle Ramirez**

**xxDarkCherryBlossomSakuraxx **

**Ikuto'slover1112 **

**Taeniaea **

**Plz review! Thx!**


	9. Purifying The Shard

Inuyasha was fighting Naraku, he took out his Tetsusaiga and used the "Backlash Wave!" Naraku absorbed the attack just as it pierced his left arm. It was healed again, just like it was many times before. _He's clearly aware that his Tetsusaiga is useless against me, and yet he still tries. Such a nuisance for a lousy half-breed! _Naraku thought, quickly firing one of his arms at him. Inuyasha jumped up, and dodged it. He turned his head in Kagome's direction. She wasn't there. Somehow she had moved without him noticing. _Dam it, Kagome! Where are you?!_

………………………………

* * *

Kagome, on the other hand, was busy purifying her shikon shard. It seemed the more she tried, the blacker it got. She started to feel faint once again, but resisted. _C'mon Kagome! Stop acting like a kid! _Kagura moved closer to Kanna. "Do you think she even has a chance?" She whispered. Kanna looked up from her mirror, showing no expression. "Kagome is weak." She said quietly before tilting her head back down.

Kagome stopped purifying the shard. "You know I can actually HEAR everything your saying, Kanna!" She yelled, clearly annoyed. Kagome gave her an evil glare, and turned around. Kagome wasn't usually that cold-hearted, but at this she made an exception. After a moment, she quickly added, "And I'm not weak!" Kanna had a sly look of surprise on her face, but it disappeared before anyone could see it. Kagome grumbled, and continued her work. _I'll show them WEAK…_ She thought stubbornly.

* * *

Naraku smirked. _Looks like Kagome is trying to purify the jewel… Kukukuku… This should be interesting. _"WIND SCAR!" He heard Inuyasha shout in the distance. He turned around, and blocked it with his arm.

Inuyasha growled as he gripped his sword tighter. _That freak! He can't just block my attacks forever!_ "Wind scar!!" He shouted again. This time it created a large crack on his right shoulder. Inuyasha grinned with satisfaction. Naraku laughed again. _Huh?_

"Do you believe you've struck a blow on me, Inuyasha?" Naraku taunted. Inuyasha's grin faded. "That happens to be a useless part of my body, which I can gladly give up at anytime. But still, even after _all _thistime, that's _all_ you can manage?" Inuyasha sheathed his sword. "I can defeat you without Tetsusaiga!!" He yelled. Naraku rolled his eyes. _Fool. Throwing away your only weapon? _"This will be easy." He thought aloud.

Suddenly Inuyasha felt tired, purple mist was surrounding him. It was Naraku's miasma, which took effect to him rather quickly. He covered his mouth, only breathing if necessary. The fog got thicker, soon Inuyasha couldn't even tell where he was! He couldn't see much through the mist. There was the cold, evil laugh again. "There's no way I'm breathing in your stupid miasma Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Perhaps that's true…" Naraku said coldly. "But your friends can." The half-demons eye's widened. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo still hadn't woken up yet. And because they were human, the miasma would kill them pretty soon, unless he did something. Naraku glared at them, watching as the fog got nearer, and nearer. _I can't just let them die! _Inuyasha charged at Naraku from behind, claws ready, and prepared to strike.

"Perfect…" Naraku said quietly. But just as he was about to kill Inuyasha, something else caught his attention. There was a light in Kagome's shikon shard!

* * *

Gradually Kagome felt the darkness in the shard was getting weaker, she smiled at this. "Any improvements?" Kagura asked, expecting 'no' for an answer. Kagome looked up, "I think I'm getting close, I can feel it." Abruptly after she said that, another pain flashed through her mind. "Arrg!" Kagome punched her fist to the ground in rage. _This can't be happening! Not when I've gotten so close!_ She punched it 8 more times to let off some steam.

Kagura turned, "What is it…? You better quit punching the ground, Kagome." Kagura looked her over. "Unless, of course, you want a broken fist." She said with a smirk. _Honestly?_ Kagome sat up straight. "No, it's not that. I'm just a little frustrated, that's all." Kanna put her mirror down. "That's _all?_" Kanna said, tilting her head to one side. Kagome mumbled something, then hesitantly, she spoke."…Fine. I got a little closer to purifying the shard, but… Naraku blocked me…" She said sadly, letting out a sigh. "This is impossible! Kanna!" "Yes…?" Kanna asked. "Um, could you please lend me your mirror?"

Kanna looked at her precious mirror, she didn't want to lend it to ANYONE. Especially not Kagome, she didn't trust her enough. What would she do if it _broke? _Kanna pulled the mirror to her chest, and slowly shook her head. Kagome frowned. "I guess since I can't purify my shard, I can't _kill_ Naraku."

Kagura was just about to walk away when she heard the words _kill,_ and _Naraku._ She stopped for a moment. _Kill Naraku? _Her lips formed an evil smile. With him gone, she would be free. Perhaps Kagome was the assassin she'd been looking for! Kagura sent a gust of wind, and zoomed towards Kagome. Only inches from her face. (Kagome was to shocked to say anything.) "DEAL." She said grabbing the mirror out of Kanna's hands and offering it to her.

_That was easy!_ Kagome thought taking the mirror. Kanna sunk into a small depression, but got over it pretty quickly. Kagome smiled and held the mirror above her face. Her plan was sure to work, unless… "Hey, Kagura?" "What is it?" "Just make sure nothing happens to me when I'm purifying, ok?" Kagura looked confused. "Why?" She asked. "I won't be able to tell what's going on, so if something happens to me while I'm purifying…" Kagome gave Kagura a sad look. Kagura got the message, and nodded. Kagome tilted the mirror. A bright light reflected on her, and soon her eyes began to glow a misty white color. As this happened, the shard on her forehead also began to glow, and Kagome could feel it was being purified. She sat on her knees, and closed her eyes. _I'll do my best, if only for Inuyasha's sake._

* * *

**Me: ^_^ How did you like it? Good? Bad? Please review!!!**

**Thx for Taeniaea and Ikuto'slover1112 for reviewing on the last chapter!!**


	10. Broken Mirror

We left off when Inuyasha and Naraku were in the middle of a battle. It was Naraku's turn to strike the final blow, permanently ending Inuyasha's life. But then, the strangest thing happened. Naraku stopped dead. His miasma began to disappear, then, faster than the eye could see, Naraku sped off.

Inuyasha tilted his head to one side. He was confused. _Did Naraku just… Run away…?! That coward! Not man enough to fight me, huh? _But then he came to a different conclusion. _Wait a second, why would he-_ Finally, it hit him. Naraku was after Kagome. The reason, he didn't know, but all he knew was that he had to run after him.

There was a moaning noise from behind, Inuyasha turned. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kiara had all woken up. Kouga was still knocked out from Kagome's arrow. Inuyasha rushed over to help his friends up. "Are you guys ok?" He asked. "Yes, I think we're fine." Sango said smiling weakly. "Is Kagome ok- WHOA, what happened here?!" She shouted looking around the scene. There were marks from Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha had a bunch of bruises, and battle scars were all over the place. It was totally wrecked.

Inuyasha frowned. "Naraku, he was here. But… Then he just… Ran away." His face turned serious. "He's after Kagome, but I'm not sure why… You guys stay here! I'm going after Naraku!" He was about to run off when a hand grabbed his shoulder. It was Miroku's. "Not a chance. You can't do this alone." Inuyasha shook his hand off. "You wouldn't last five minuets. You've already breathed in some of Naraku's miasma." Inuyasha said stubbornly. Miroku rolled his eyes. _He really wants to do this himself doesn't he?_ Miroku took a deep breath, and nodded. Inuyasha nodded back, and zoomed away.

"You really think he'll be okay?" Shippo asked. Miroku turned around. "Yeah, as long as he doesn't kill himself without us." "What should we do about Kouga?" Shippo asked again. "Me and Kiara will take him back to his den, we'll be back in a while." Sango responded. Kiara mewed in agreement as she transformed.

* * *

Kagura remembered what Kagome had said. All there was to do now was to make sure nothing happened. At least until her shard was purified. And that would be easy, Kagura was sure she could kill any demon that came her way. Unless… _I wonder if Naraku's found out yet…_ Kagura thought. She shook her head. _Nah, he's busy fighting that half-breed Inuyasha. He's to vain to run away from a battle!_ A twig snapped behind her. She grabbed her fan and turned. It was Naraku. _Oh god… Don't tell me he was reading my thoughts…_

The next thing Kagura knew, she was on the ground, and her chest hurt like heck. "What did you say about me being vain, Kagura?" Naraku smirked. "Y-You bastard…" Kagura stuttered.

Naraku tightened his grip on her heart. Kagura winced from the pain. Naraku laughed. "Why even _try? _You know I can end your life in a moments notice." After a few more moments of pain, Naraku loosened his grip. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going after the half-blooded miko."

Kagura's heart skipped a beat. She wanted to knock off Naraku's head, but any sign of betrayal would surely result in her death. There was nothing she could do. She clenched her fist and stood back up, still dealing with pain. Kanna watched Naraku as he walked towards the temporarily unconscious girl. Secretly she wanted to do something too, but she was much to loyal.

Kagome had no idea of what was now happening. Naraku got nearer, and nearer until he was about one meter away from Kagome. One of his arms touched the shard on her forehead. It began to turn a dark gray color. Kagome squinted her eyes, Naraku could tell the shard was getting impure again. He grinned.

Suddenly a red figure approached at rapid speed, it sped towards Kagome and whacked Naraku's arm away. "GET. AWAY. FROM. KAGOME!!!" The hanyou shouted. _Kukukuku… Inuyasha, eh? A little earlier then I thought… _"Seems the half-breed _does _have some feelings for vamp…" Naraku hissed. Inuyasha's ear twitched. "Be quiet you heartless spider!!!" He yelled. Naraku had an irritated look on his face, clearly an annoyed one. "Lousy mutt." He mocked back.

Inuyasha finally snapped. He jumped up and clawed Naraku's face, dodging another arm in the process. He landed in a stance, daring Naraku to strike a blow. Naraku touched the cut on his face, then his eyes turned red with anger. "As you wish." Naraku said sarcastically. (Wow, bad choice Inuyasha…)

Suddenly hundreds of thousands of Naraku's bees started to appear. Inuyasha took out his Tetsusaiga and fought them off, he used just about all of his attacks, and found they were completely useless. _Dang! This is bad! _He thought. _Wait a second… _Inuyasha had an idea. Kagome never took the jewel shards away with her, so Inuyasha could use them to his advantage. He grinned as he grabbed the container and took out two of the shards. Inuyasha put both jewel shard fragments on his Tetsusaiga. He was ready.

Naraku widened his eyes. If Inuyasha struck another blow on him with the jewel shards, it would be his doom. He had to think of something, fast.

"Meidou Zangetsuha!" Inuyasha yelled attacking him. Naraku dodged it just in time. Naraku sent more bees after Inuyasha, but he just absorbed them with his newest attack. Inuyasha was winning. "Who's the fool now, Naraku?" He taunted sarcastically. Naraku growled quietly in frustration, he looked over at Kagome, who was still purifying the shard. (Who was _very_ close to fully purifying it.) He chuckled. _He wouldn't dare kill her, now would he?_ Naraku thought coldly. He glared back at Inuyasha, who by then figured out what was going on.

One of Naraku's arms grabbed Kagome. He held a sharp blade to her neck. "No, Kagome!!" Inuyasha shouted. He was about to use 'Meidou Zangetsuha' again, but what Naraku said changed everything. "If you use your Tetsusaiga on me, I'll kill her." Naraku said. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at his Tetsusaiga again, was he really going to give it up like that? Inuyasha glanced back up to Kagome, barley holding on to the mirror. Inuyasha came to a conclusion. Definitely Kagome. He dropped his sword on the ground. "Kukukukuku…" Naraku laughed. "All too easy."

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Ok Naraku, I put down my sword, now let Kagome go!!!" Naraku only grinned. "Come get her then." That's where Inuyasha's demonic rage took over. He was absolutely furious with Naraku! "You… Dang…SPIDER!!" (I was going to swear… But my family would kill meh…'^_^) Inuyasha clawed several of his arms, and cut a nasty gash across Naraku's chest.

Out of pure shock, Naraku dropped his knife, and lost most of his grip on Kagome. The mirror slipped from the unconscious girl's hand, and then, the worst possible thing happened. Kagome's mirror broke.

* * *

Kagome suddenly awoke to the breaking of glass. "Huh?" She said getting up. She looked around, nothing was there. Only Darkness. "I wonder where I am…" Muttered Kagome. A small light appeared in the distance, it got closer, and closer to Kagome. _Oh no, must be trouble-! _She thought as she ran the other way. Surprisingly, the light not only was getting closer and faster, but it was getting _bigger_.

Everywhere she went, the light followed. Kagome stopped and turned around. "Ugh!! What are you?! And why do you keep following me?!" She shouted. The light paused for a little while, then became brighter. Kagome covered her eyes. When she opened them, a tall dark-haired man with blood red eyes stood in front of her. He was wearing a leather jacket and black jeans. He was around her mother's age.

Kagome began to back away once again, but then the man spoke. "Don't be afraid." He said. Kagome tried to speak, but no words came out. All she could ask was, "Who are you?" The man smiled, "I'm Kenji, your father."

………………………………

* * *

**Muhahahaha!!!! Cliff Hanger!!! Heh, this was supposed to be ready by last Friday, but I had writers block, sorry!!! Oh, and thx to the people who reviewed on the last chapter!**

**Taeniaea **

**ruby the hedgehog **

**Vibe Time **

**Very sorry for not updating sooner!!! Don't forget to review! ^_^**


	11. Past Revealed

"I'm Kenji, your father." Kagome gave him a weird look, "But my mother said that you died in an accident before I was born. How could you still be alive?" Her father smiled. "You look so much like your mother you know. You even act like her, a little." Kagome turned her head away. "You have absolutely no idea what your talking about _dad. _There is no way you're my father." She said with an edge in her voice. "How do you know if I'm am or not?" Kenji protested.

Kagome's eye twitched, she turned around and glared at him. "I've never even _seen_ you before. Heck, mother probably hates me now…" She said sorrowfully. Kenji gave his daughter a concerned look. "What makes you say that?" He asked. "Mother never speaks of you, she says you're a monster." Kagome looked up at him. "And she was right."

Kenji laughed slightly. "Do I look like a monster to you Kagome? Really, think about it." Kagome stared into his blood red eyes. After a moment, she answered. "No." "Your mother was not a bad person for thinking that Kagome, we both aren't human. And we feed off others blood to survive-" He paused when he recognized the sad look on her face. "Sorry, darling. I've said to much, haven't I?" Kagome shook her head. "No… Just bad memories. Nothing serious…"

Her father looked her in the eye. "You've bit someone, haven't you?" Kagome looked up, shocked. "How did you know?!" "You don't have to tell me who it was, I'm not angry." Kenji said stretching his arms. Kagome sighed with relief. _He seems nice… _Her face lit up. This was, indeed, her father. "I have so many questions to ask-!" She froze. "Wait a second, why can I see you then? Your dead, aren't you?"

"Well, yes. In a way, I am dead. We have the same bloodline, I can communicate with you when your in a near-to-death state. I always was afraid of that…" Kagome's father said scratching his head. "But on the brighter side I did get to meet my daughter as a young lady." Kagome slightly smiled, then stopped again. "Hey, um… Father, how did you die?" Kagome asked nervously. "I can't tell you that, sorry. It's hard to explain…" He said. But then he quickly added, "But I can show you, if you'd like." Kagome didn't hesitate for a second, she quickly nodded. Kenji smiled and held out his arm. "Grab on." Kagome did so.

At that moment everything was swirled up together in a vortex-like fashion. All the darkness suddenly turned into a never ending black sky with a full moon. Roads and highways started to appear along with people, plants, and other things of the modern day world. Everything was moving and changing. To Kagome, it was like standing in the middle of a tornado, except much more dramatic and loud. Then, almost as instantly as it started, it all stopped. Both Kagome and her father were standing in the present. Hovering just a few meters above the ground.

_Amazing…_ Kagome thought. "Are these your memories?" Kenji nodded. "Watch." He whispered.

(Kenji's memories) *Kagome's point of view*………………………………...........................................................

_I looked down, a boy with black hair and red eyes was walking down an alley. (I guessed that was my father.) He seemed depressed, for some odd reason… Then there was a lady, my mother. Just like I remembered her, short hair, brown eyes. I guess she does look like me, a little. Mother leaned next to a stoplight, she took out a book and began to read. About a minuet later, the light blinked on the 'walk' option and she continued crossing the street. Still reading._

_I couldn't care less about the minor details… _I thought yawning. But I changed my mind when I saw the truck speeding towards her. "Mom-" I tried to call out, but my dad covered my mouth. "Everything's fine." He told me. I took a deep breath, and continued to watch.

_A horn honked, and my mother looked up from her book, her eyes widened and she let loose a bloodcurdling scream! (Like you see in horror movies.) I looked in closer with interest, this was getting dramatic. Mom dropped her book and covered her face, Kenji zipped through the cars and ran towards her, reaching her just before the car could. There was a collision in the background. My father was completely unharmed except for a cut on his shoulder. _

"_You okay?" He asked. Mother nodded, and he set her down. "T-thank you…" She whispered gratefully. Kenji smiled. "No problem." He said and started to walk away. "Wait!" Mom yelled. Kenji looked back, "Yes?" "Your arm is bleeding pretty badly, and I'd like to thank you for saving me, so…" Kenji looked at his arm with interest, it's not common he saw his own blood. "Cool, it __is __bleeding!" He laughed. Mother gave him a strange look, then smiled. "I guess you don't bleed very much then! Would you like any help?" "No, I'm okay, HEY!-" He was cut off by mom rolling up his sleeve. "What are you doing?!" "Bandaging your cut, what else?" Kenji sweat dropped. "Oh. Ok then..."_

That's when the memory faded. Everything had turned back into darkness. I thought it was entertaining in all, but… "But you never answered my question." I said disappointed. "Why show me this???" Kenji waited for a moment, then finally responded. "It's just a small memory… Besides, In order for things to make sense you'd need to see this." "But why?" I asked again. He didn't respond. A while later a new memory appeared, it was around the year I was born.

_Mother was holding a newborn in her arms. It was me, I could tell by the marking on my chest. _(Watch episode 16 of the final act if your confused.)_ I watched as she brought me inside and set me in a crib. She went back outside and saw Kenji looking depressed. "What's wrong honey?" Mom asked with sweet eyes. Kenji didn't respond, he just kept looking forward. He was concerned about the news he had heard during one of his midnight meetings, vampires were in the area. What made it worse was the fact that he hadn't bothered to tell her what he was, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her._

_Mother put a hand on his shoulder. "Huh?" Dad said as he stopped daydreaming. "You look so pale, dear… Are you alright?" "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just…" "Just What?" She asked. Dad shook his head. "Nothing." He said getting up and leaving. My Mother gave him a sad look, then followed him back inside. _

_A few hours past and it was nighttime. Kenji suddenly shoots up from his bed. "Their here." He says quietly. Kenji sneaks out the door, and closes it. _

_The second he turns two black figures zip past him, and he grabs on to one by the collar. "I thought you'd be here." He said with an evil look in his eye. The vampire struggled to get rid of him, but without success. Kenji tightens his grip. "Now where's the other one?" "I-I don't know s-sir…" The vampire hissed. My dads eyes began to glow. "Tell me. NOW." He ordered, tightening his grip even more. Nails digging into his skin. Stuttering, the victim slowly looked over to young Kagome's room. Dads eye's widened and he loosened his grip. The intruder teleported away._

"_He didn't-" Kenji suddenly heard an ear-piercing shriek and ran to Kagome's room. Baby Kagome was in the arms of the second vampire, with a large cut on her small arm. She was crying like crazy. "Put her down, __Takuya!" (Takuya is what seemed to be the mans name.) _

_Takuya smirked. "Why? It's not everyday a half-blood is born. This one in peculiar has a fairly rare blood type…" He said glaring at her cut. Kenji cracked his knuckles and charged, punching him in the stomach and grabbing little Kagome. Takuya wiped the blood from his lip, and hissed. "Your gonna pay for that-" "NO!" Someone shouted. _

_Kenji turned to see his wife, tears threatening to spill. "Leave Kagome alone!" She screamed. Takuya turned to Kenji and laughed hysterically. "So I see your wife's woken up, eh? Never thought a human could love a vampire." Kagome's mother widened her eyes and stopped. "V-vampire…?" Takuya gave a confused look. "Don't tell me you never told her Kenji! That's right, your husband here is a monster!" He laughed. _

_Mrs. Higurashi dropped to her knees, paralyzed. "I'm sorry…" Kenji said putting a hand on her shoulder. She quickly slapped it away. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted taking Kagome out of his arms and shoving him away. Tears were pouring down her face. Kenji stood up and turned away. "I'm sorry I never told you, I really am." He looked around, Takuya had disappeared. "He's gone?" _

_Abruptly the hysterical laugh repeated from behind him. Takuya was charging from behind Mrs. Higurashi and his newborn, knife in hand. Kenji panicked, there was no stopping him now. He quickly teleported in front of them, closing his eyes. There was a 'shing' sound… And then… nothing. _

_Kenji had been stabbed in the heart, one of the only places critical to vampires. He grabbed Takuya's arm, and twisted it behind his back. Causing him to fall over. A red light consumed them both. Kenji stared at his wife one last time. "Take care of Kagome." He said with a weak smile. And with that, he disappeared. Taking Takuya with him. He was dead._

The memory had finally disappeared, it was dark again. Kagome wiped her eyes, she wasn't going to cry anymore. That was a promise. "Mother was an idiot." She said angrily. Her dad gave a confused look, "Why?" "She loved you, but then she despised you just because you were different. Baka." She said sitting down. Kenji put a hand on her shoulder. "Your mom's not an idiot, she was just…" He paused. "Scared."

"Huh?" Kagome mumbled returning the look of confusion. "Well, you'd be scared if you knew what I was too, right?" Kenji said. "Nah, not anymore. Maybe when I was 8, or so…" She looked back up at him. "Well I guess your kinda right. A little. I feel I can trust you a _little_. But I'm still angry anyway…"

Kagome looked around. "Why is there only darkness in here???" Kenji scratched his head nervously. "Because you're, um… Deceased…" He said. "YOU MEAN I'M DEAD?!?!" Kagome shouted. "Not exactly… Well, um yes…" He mumbled. Kagome sat on the ground, depressed. "…"

………………………………

* * *

**Wow, that caused a lot of writers block… Oh well. Keep on reviewing!!! (By the way if your confused, Kenji=Kagome's Father, Kagome's Father=Kenji.) Thanks to**

**Taeniaea **

**Vibe Time **

**ruby the hedgehog **

**xxDarkCherryBlossomSakuraxx**

**Only a few more chaps!! Plz continue to review, and thx so much for reading!!!**


	12. Gift Of Life

NOTE! In my first few chaps you might have noticed me calling Kagome a daemon, instead of demon. Which means demigod. (Half human, half god.) 

Vampire's actually are kind of gods in a way though… So you can call Kagome a half daemon or a demon. Whatever you like the best, but for now I'm just going to say half demon. 

I might edit that spelling mistake… But right now I'm just to lazy. (lol) Back to the story! ^_^

* * *

Inuyasha and Naraku

**Previously… **

_**Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Ok Naraku, I put down my sword, now let Kagome go!!!" Naraku only grinned. "Come get her then." That's where Inuyasha's demonic rage took over. He was absolutely furious with Naraku! "You… Dang…SPIDER!!" (I was going to swear… But my family would kill meh…'^_^) Inuyasha clawed several of his arms, and cut a nasty gash across Naraku's chest.**_

_**Out of pure shock, Naraku dropped his knife, and lost most of his grip on Kagome. The mirror slipped from the unconscious girl's hand, and then, the worst possible thing happened. Kagome's mirror broke.**_

**There was a soft 'Thud!' and a 'Crash!' The sound of breaking glass. Naraku looked to see what it was, giving Inuyasha another chance to attack. But Inuyasha stopped, also wondering what happened. At the sight of the shattered glass, Inuyasha's heart sank. His demonic rage began to calm down, and a few tears began to swell in his eyes. But he wiped them away before anyone else could see them.**

"**K-kagome…" Inuyasha whispered. All was silent. You'd think Naraku would be happy, but even deep inside he felt just a small amount of sorrow. Perhaps it was Onigumo's heart, but something wasn't right. Naraku shook his head. **_**Good riddance. **_**He put down Kagome. **

**Inuyasha rushed to her body. Kagome had a cut on her neck from the broken glass, and a small bruise on her left cheek. He checked for a pulse, only to find none. Her heart had also quit beating. At that moment everything stopped, Inuyasha could never see her smile again. Kagome was dead. Inuyasha picked up her soulless body. (Bridal style!)**

"**Looks like your second love has also died half-breed." Naraku glared at Inuyasha. "How reckless, you'd think you could control yourself."**

"**Shut… the hell up… you bastard." Inuyasha said between breaths. "Your not blaming me, now are you?" Naraku said sarcastically. "I SAID SHUTUP!" Inuyasha yelled with teary eyes. "Your going to pay for this, Naraku!"**

………………………………

* * *

**Kagome sat on the ground depressed. "…" A few seconds later a crack formed above her, light was shining through it. Kagome looked up, it felt like forever since she had seen sunlight. She admired it's warm feeling, yet she despised it as well. It was such a wonderful, terrible feeling. Suddenly the crack got bigger, and **_**bigger **_**until a sky began to form. The ground underneath her began to shake violently.**

"**W-What's happening, Kenji?" Kagome asked. "Your spirit is leaving your body, to the real world." He answered. A bright light began to consume Kagome. "Father!" Kagome called out. Her father only smiled. "Don't worry, we'll see each other again." There was a quick flash, then nothing. **

**Kagome was staring at her dead body, Inuyasha was holding her… crying? Did she really mean that much to him? Kagome wanted to cry too, though she knew it wouldn't help at all. She was dead, she'd never be able to see his face again. It was only a matter of minuets until she disappeared into the underworld forever, anyway. **

…**And yet she felt disappointed in herself… **_**Looks like I'll be just like Kikyo… dead and lonely. **_**Kagome thought sadly. **_**Speaking of Kikyo, I wonder what happened to her? Last time I saw her we had a fight in the woods. '-_-… Perhaps she's also dead? **_**She shook her head. "No way. Kikyo isn't that stupid."**

**Looking back down at Inuyasha, Kagome noticed he seemed very, **_**very **_**angry at something. Suddenly a dark reddish aura appeared around him, his eyes turned red, and his fangs grew longer. Inuyasha had given into his biggest fears, and now he was becoming a full blooded demon! "INUYASHA!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. No use, the living couldn't hear the dead.**

………………………………

* * *

"**Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered silently. "I'm going to avenge your death, no matter what." **_**"No! Stop this Inuyasha!"**_** Kagome's spirit pleaded, now panicking. Once again, no use. **_**If only I could talk to him! **_**She thought.**

**Just before Inuyasha's demon form completely took over, a sacred arrow shot past him. It wasn't Kagome's. It was Kikyo's. (Captain obvious.) Naraku turned around. "Well, well, Kikyo… The corpse has returned! Your to late to stop Inuyasha… He's already a full demon." Kikyo shot them both a look of hate, staring at Kagome's spirit. **_**"She can see me?!?!" **_

"**I wasn't here for Inuyasha!!" Kikyo yelled. "I'm here for that vampire-reincarnation of mine who stole my soul!" Naraku was shocked at her words. This certainly wasn't what he expected. "As you wish, but I hope you know she's already dead-" "NO SHE'S NOT!" Kikyo shouted again. Inuyasha, (now full demon) looked up with the last bit of human sense he had. Naraku was surprised, almost stunned. "How?" He asked.**

"**Kagome may have been a half-demon, and I might have been a priest… But that doesn't mean she isn't my reincarnation! Her spirit is living on, and that I intend to save before she finally crosses over into the underworld. Kagome can save Inuyasha, and she can kill you." Kikyo snapped. **

**Kagome almost fainted, that was DEFINETLY not the Kikyo she knew. **_**Kikyo's going to save me?! But that would mean…**_** She frowned. **_**But that would cost her life… **_**Kagome didn't want anymore people to die on her sake, she'd had enough of that. She was about to tell Kikyo to stop, but before she even had a chance soul collectors began swirling around her body. **

**Kagome's ghostly figure started to change back to normal. **_**"Kikyo, please, don't do this! You can't just kill yourself so easily! Please!" **_**Kikyo ignored her desperate pleas and continued, she was getting extremely pale, and Kagome was getting brighter. A cold, but warm feeling touched her heart. And Kagome knew it was to late to stop her. **

**Kikyo's voice called out. **_**"Kagome, I'll be fine, I'm already dead. I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done to things that I did, and I shouldn't have attacked you without reason. **_**(See chapter 2.) **_**Please, forgive me and save Inuyasha." **_**She said teary eyed, her voice fading. Kagome hesitated, then called back. "I forgive you, Kikyo. I promise, I'll take good care of Inuyasha." Kikyo smiled, her voice was only a whisper now. **_**"You know what they say, see you in hell." **_**And Kikyo vanished. Leaving Kagome alone, and alive.**

**Kagome looked towards the now full demon Inuyasha, and the despicable Naraku. It was her vs. them. Can Kagome save Inuyasha before he kills her? Permanently?**

………………………………

* * *

**Just so you all know, I absolutely hate Kikyo and I originally wanted her to die when she fell off that cliff. But I guess every story has an exception… I know, nice Kikyo is scary. LOL.**

**Thank you to the following reviewers!!!**

**Ikuto'slover1112 **

**lightowl1997**

**Taeniaea **

**Vibe Time **

**Sorry you had to wait for this chapter!!! '^_^**


	13. The Final Act

Kagome sighed. _Kikyo's dead… And I'm alive… What reason do I have for taking her soul? _She felt her heart, it was beating. This wasn't a dream. In all her life Kagome had either feared or hated Kikyo… That rapid burning in her soul… That feeling was jealousy. Odd enough, Kagome hadn't been very jealous of Kikyo lately. Was it because she was a half demon? No, not really. Too much had been going on at the time. And yet Kikyo gave up her very soul! What she had left of it, anyway. _Baka…_ Kagome thought. Even though she was grateful to be alive, she had to admit, that was the nicest thing Kikyo had ever done for her.

Kagome turned towards the now full demon Inuyasha, and the despicable Naraku. It was her vs. them.

Her red eyes glowed, she could've sworn Naraku took a step back. That was a sign of fear, Kagome smiled at this. "Oh what? Afraid of a girl, Naraku?" Inuyasha growled and began to charge. Kagome cracked her knuckles as a blood red aura surrounded her body. She ran towards him at lightning speed. She punched him in the stomach and picked him up by the collar. Kagome suddenly felt a rush of anger and happiness mixed together. "Why are you attacking ME, Inuyasha?? That was supposed to insult Naraku, not you!" She cried. At that moment Kagome threw Inuyasha. He crashed into a rocky wall and fell on the ground.

Kagome's eyes widened, slowly she stared at her hands. She was much stronger than usual. Without thinking she ran towards him. "…I-I'm sorry Inuyasha, I guess I haven't realized my own strength yet-" She stopped. That wasn't her strength at all, that wasn't her attitude either. Kagome mentally slapped herself. _Ugh, why didn't I realize this sooner?! _Kaende said Kikyo had lived off of her anger for Inuyasha, but… This was just plain weird. Unlike most people, Kagome was usually a kind, caring person.

_Kikyo… Looks like I've inherited more of her abilities than I thought. The quick moody temper, the anger issue… Seems I've got some of her attitude as well. At least until it wears off, hopefully…_

"Sorry… I really didn't mean too do that." Kagome whispered. She touched his face to see if he was conscious. The demons eyes opened. He was very angry now. _VERY_ angry. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and slammed her into the wall, except twice as hard. The wall shook and a dust cloud formed. That's how hard it was. By the time the dust cleared, Kagome was gone. Inuyasha looked around, his youkai eyes burned red. It was hard to tell if he was even Inuyasha now. Something rustled above him, he looked up. Kagome stared back down at him from a tree. She had finally mastered teleportation.

"Inuyasha, look at me! Don't you know who I am? I'm your friend, Kagome! Remember?" Inuyasha flinched. "Ka..go…me?" He seemed confused, but either way he stopped fighting. Suddenly the tree began to shake rapidly. Kagome jumped down just before it crashed. Naraku was standing there, he seemed very annoyed. "Forgetting someone, Kagome? You know I hate waiting." Kagome gulped. This day couldn't possibly get any worse. There was only one thing to do, run. And that's what she did, or tried to do. The earth under Kagome began to sink in, taking her down with it. She couldn't move.

"Now come along Kagome, you don't really think you can beat me, do you? Kikyo is a big liar after all. She'd probably be laughing at you." He held up another black jewel shard. "JUST SHUTUP! There's no way I'm joining _you_ again!" Kagome spat. Naraku smirked. "Then I'll just have to kill you. Goodbye, miserable half-blood." A tentacle shot towards her. Kagome was paralyzed in fear.

At that moment, Kagome forgot who she was.

She forgot what to do,

She forgot how to think,

She forgot how to act,

She even forgot her name.

Kagome just stood there. So was going to die once again.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. There was a sharp 'cling!' then nothing. After a few moments of silence, Kagome opened her eyes. Inuyasha had cut Naraku's arm right off. It must've stung a lot, because Naraku was yelling and cursing at the top of his lungs. He yelled terrible things, things that would have DEFINETLY scared you for life. Kagome's feet became loose and she pulled them out of the ground.

Inuyasha looked Kagome in the eyes. Kagome's eyes were red. So were his. "Wha- Why are you helping me?" Inuyasha didn't respond. Understandable, he was a youkai after all. He just nodded. His pupils started to change back, but nothing more. His eyes were still that of a pure demon's.

Then Kagome did something amazingly stupid, she slapped him in the face. "Why did you do that?! You could've been killed! Baka!" Inuyasha growled and raised his sword. But before he could attack, Kagome did another thing. She hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek. "You may be an idiot, but that's why I love you." She said smiling. Inuyasha's face turned bright red. His eyes turned back into a regular hanyou's. Moments went by, nothing happened. He just stood there, dazed.

Kagome frowned. "Well? Aren't you going to fight him?" Inuyasha stopped blushing. "Oh yeah…O///O… Hey! Wait a moment! He's your enemy!" Kagome sighed. "Y-yes but…" She quickly fixed her eyes on Naraku. He was still cursing and swearing like crazy. _I'll only have a moment… _She thought. Kagome pushed Inuyasha into the brush. "Sorry!" She yelled. "Huh? What do you mean sorry- ARGGGG!!" Inuyasha screamed. A while later Kagome and Inuyasha walked out of the bushes. There was a little blood dripping from Kagome's mouth, and Inuyasha had fresh bite marks on his neck.

"There, now I have enough energy to fight. You happy?" Inuyasha moaned. "Warn me next time you do that…"

They took out their weapons. Kagome had a bow and her fists, and Inuyasha had his claws and Tetsusaiga. By that time Naraku had finally stopped cursing, and he was ready to fight as well. Naraku didn't hesitate in the least. He sent eight of his tentacles straight towards Inuyasha and Kagome. One struck Kagome in the back, but she didn't seem to care. She stabbed her arrow into it's flesh and it disintegrated. Kagome did the same with the other three heading towards her.

Inuyasha dodged one tentacle, then another, he clawed the third, and attacked the fourth with his Tetsusaiga. "Wind scar!" He yelled, it had been a while since he used that attack. It seemed to work rather well actually, it destroyed the one he was aiming for and the one he clawed earlier. But that still left the other two. Kagome didn't wait for Inuyasha to kill them off, she shot them both with her arrows. The disintegrated like the others.

"Seems like you're just another weakling, Naraku. We've already destroyed eight of your tentacles!" Inuyasha shouted. Naraku smirked, miasma started to leak from his body. The area got foggy. Surprisingly, it had no effect. No yet, anyway. Kagome and Inuyasha were both half-demons, so it would take longer for it to do any real damage. Kagome laughed. "Looks like that plan failed!" "That wasn't my plan…" A voice hissed. Kagome turned around, only to be smacked in the face by Naraku.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. He checked for any injuries, Kagome's forehead was bleeding, but nothing more. "Are you okay?" He asked helping her up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy, that's all."

Inuyasha covered Kagome's mouth. He pointed to a black figure in the darkness. Naraku. Kagome got her arrow ready, Inuyasha did the same with his Tetsusaiga. Kagome fired, and Inuyasha used Adamant Barrage. Both attacks failed. "Kukukukuku… Nice try, but that's not effective on me." Naraku taunted.

Inuyasha and Kagome readied their weapons again. Naraku rolled his eyes. A vine tripped Inuyasha, and he landed face first on the ground. Kagome rushed to help him, but Naraku pulled her back and began to choke her with his one arm. "Die." He said. Kagome shook her head. He tightened his grip around her neck. Kagome's face started paling, and her vision was getting fuzzy. And with the last of her consciousness she kicked Naraku in the groin. He almost immediately dropped her. Kagome breathed in and out. She gripped her sore neck, and ran to Inuyasha.

"Wake up!" She shouted. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and got off the ground. "I have an idea! Take out Tetsusaiga!" Kagome ordered. Inuyasha took out Tetsusaiga with out hesitation. Kagome put her hands on it and focused. The sword began to glow a pinkish color, it could probably blind you if you looked at it directly.

Naraku seemed furious. He charged at them with everything he had. No doubt he was going to kill them this time. "Now!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha swung the sword and a huge ball of red light came out. Suddenly a huge light went off. Like a camera flashing, or lightning. When Kagome and Inuyasha opened there eyes, Naraku was gone. Everything seemed so peaceful, like nothing had ever happened. But one thing was certain, Naraku was gone. (And most likely dead.)

"Let's find the others," Inuyasha said. "We'll tell them what happened, then we'll talk with your parents." Kagome sadly sighed. What would her mother think of her now?

………………………………

* * *

**Finally! Sorry you guys had to wait… I've been kind of busy since the 'Final Act' ended. I hope your still reading and enjoying the story! Hopefully I'll get more reviews. ^_~**

**Special Thanks To haruhixtamaiki4evah****for being the only reviewer on the last chapter! **

***Applause and tears from the audience.* **


	14. The Cost of Forgiveness

Kagome and Inuyasha walked a ways and found the others. Inuyasha was the first to talk, but Kagome backed away. "So… Naraku's dead?" Shippo asked. "I'm not sure, but he's gone for now. So we should keep searching for the jewel shards in the meanwhile." Inuyasha turned his attention to Kouga, who was staring at him enviously. Probably because he'd saved Kagome without his help. "Jealous wolf?" Inuyasha smirked. Kouga stood up. (Which must have been hard because of his injuries.) "Pft, shut up doggy boy. Who'd be jealous of _you?_" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Why you little-" Kagome teleported between them and covered his mouth. "Sorry Kouga, Inuyasha's had a ruff day." "No wonder he's covered in bruises…" Kouga mumbled.

Kagome smiled at him then walked back into the shadows. Only to be tackled by Sango. "WHAT THE H-" "KAGOME! I missed you so much! Where have you been? Are you alright? Are you hurt?!" Sango yelled into her ear. "Ouch! Hey, watch it!" Kagome screamed. Sango quickly got off Kagome and helped her up. "Heh, sorry. I guess I got carried away." "You think?" Suddenly Sango's face turned pale, she placed a hand on Kagome's forehead. "Kagome… Your burning up! Are you sure you're ok?!" Kagome nodded. "It's the sun, it doesn't usually bother me at all unless I stand outside to long."

Miroku handed her a cloak. "Put this on, It will help with the light." Kagome put it on. Wow, she looked kinda scary… But who cared anyway? "Thanks Miroku."

Inuyasha's hand touched her shoulder. "It's time Kagome." Kagome looked into his eyes. She knew what he meant. She'd have to see her mother again… Kagome could only imagine how her mother would react. "B-but we just got here, and all… We could visit her a different time maybe! Or-" Inuyasha held up his hand. "No, today. You need to tell her what happened."

She looked over to Sango. "Sango, do you mind if I borrow Kiara? Me and Inuyasha will be right back." Hesitantly, Sango nodded and Kiara transformed. They were on their way.

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

It turned out the well wasn't as far away as they thought. Sure they had to pass a village and a few hills, but besides that, it was a pretty smooth ride.

At the last second, Kagome hesitated to enter the well. Inuyasha gripped her hand and told her everything would be fine. It was just a quick visit with her mother, that's all. Then they could go back to the feudal area. But Kagome wasn't to sure, something in her mind kept repeating: _No! Don't do it, Kagome! She'll never forgive you! She'll hate you for life! _And deep in her heart, she knew it was true. Her mother would never except her as a half-demon.

Inuyasha pulled her into the well. Within a millisecond, Kagome was back in her own time. "Inuyasha…" "Yea?" Kagome gripped his hand tighter. "Whatever happens, please don't go inside. I don't want you to see…" She stopped. "Never mind." And with that, she walked inside the house.

Her mother was in the kitchen cooking something. "Hey mom." Kagome said. Mrs. Higurashi turned. "KAGOME!" She screamed with tears in her eyes. She ran over and gave her daughter a hug. "Where have you been?! You were supposed to come back a week ago! I thought you were dead! Thank goodness your alright!" Kagome gave her mother a small hug back, then pulled away. "Something came up, I guess… Mother, I really need to talk to you about something. Promise me you'll listen!" "Dear, you know you can tell me anything. I'm your mother, after all." Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

Kagome sat down by the table. So did her mother. After a few moments of silence Mrs. Higurashi said, "What is it sweetie?" Kagome stared at her. Mrs. Higurashi not only noticed the change in her eye color, but noticed her hair was a little darker as well. She backed away with an evil glare. _Hate… _Kagome thought. She told her about everything that happened anyway. Being a vampire, running away, getting kidnapped, meeting her father… Everything. Her mother picked up the photo of Kagome's father.

"Your father…your father…" She repeated over and over again. Souta and her grandfather peered at them from behind the curtain wondering 'What the heck is going on?' "LEAVE." Mrs. Higurashi ordered. They left without a single word. Everything was silent. And for a while, nothing moved. It was as if time it's self had stopped.

Kagome looked at her mother. "Mom, I'm sorry-" Her mother picked up Kenji's picture and smashed it on the table. Glass flew everywhere. The pieces landed in the sink, on the floor, even in Kagome's flesh. She looked up, absolutely horrified. "Mother please-" "ENOUGH!" She snapped. "Your father was a liar! A traitor! He lied about who he was, _what_ he was… If I'd known I never would have married him!!! And then you… You… You turned out to be just like him!!" Mrs. Higurashi raised her hand and slapped Kagome across the face.

Inuyasha waited outside like Kagome said, he heard a 'crash!' And the breaking of glass. Then someone was yelling and screaming, he recognized the voice as Mrs. Higurashi's. _Kagome!_ He thought, completely forgetting what she told him. He ran inside the house.

Kagome was to stunned to move. She was shivering and a bruise was starting to form on her cheek. "Mama…" "Your not Kagome! You can't be!" Tears started to swell in her mothers eyes. She raised her hand again and smacked Kagome to the ground. She aimed to strike a third time, but Inuyasha pulled her back. "What do you think you're doing?!?! She's your daughter!!" Mrs. Higurashi struggled to get loose, but Inuyasha was too strong. "My daughter's human! Not a vampire! Let me go, demon!"

Kagome slowly raised her head off the ground. She had cuts and bruises, but being half vampire she hardly noticed the pain. "I-it's all right Inuyasha. She doesn't know any better… I'll be fine." Kagome gave a weak smile. Inuyasha forced Mrs. Higurashi to look at her. "See that? That's your daughter and you know it! I know you've been hurt, and I know it's hard to believe… But your not the only one who's been going through a lot right now. Kagome didn't expect to be a half-demon, it's not like she had a choice. Your daughter may not be human, but that's just how it is! Ok?!"

For a while, it was quiet again. Mrs. Higurashi stopped crying. "I-I guess… Your right…" She sniffed. Inuyasha put her down. She walked towards Kagome and helped her up. "I'm sorry mother… I didn't mean to shock you, I just wanted you to know." "It's ok… I shouldn't have done that to you. I've been blinded by what your father did for years now… I shouldn't have gotten angry. I'm the one who should be sorry." Mrs. Higurashi whimpered. She picked up Kenji's photograph and placed it on the counter. "I still can't forgive your father, though. Not yet, at least. He might have been a traitor, but I loved him, and I guess that's all that mattered." She stared at Kagome. "I know I can't take back what I did but… Can you forgive me?" Kagome nodded and gave her mom a hug. "I forgive you."

"Um, I hate to interrupt, but me and Kagome have some jewel shard hunting to do." Inuyasha said. Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "I'll get your stuff." As soon as she left the room Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and hugged him. "Thanks for saving my life!" "No problem, besides, you kind of saved mine, so I owe you one." Mrs. Higurashi came down with a yellow bag for her daughter. (Wow, that was fast.) Kagome slung it over her shoulder and waved goodbye.

As they approached the well Kagome spoke, "Well at least when we get to the feudal area you can tell me something." Inuyasha looked confused. "What?" Kagome leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "Like how that made you feel! I'll race you to the well!" Inuyasha blushed a bright red color. He smiled. "Hey, wait up!" He called chasing after her.

………………………………**........................................................................................................................**

***Sniff* Another Fan fiction comes to an end… Oh well. Thank you for all the nice reviews everybody!! COOKIES FOR ALL!!! Thx again to haruhixtamaiki4evah and Taeniaea for reviewing on the last chapter!!!**

(P.S. Sequel maybe? O_o I've been thinking of making one.)


End file.
